Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward e Bella, começam sendo os piores inimigos. Ele, filho da rica e famosa família Cullen e ela a mulher que os separou quando se meteu com seu pai. Narrada por Edward. E&B. Lemon
1. Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Ricos, famosos e felizes?**

A separação dos meus pais foi extremamente complicada porque sempre fomos muito unidos. Éramos dessas famílias felizes que aparecem em capas de revistas em papel artesanal em tamanho grande, colorido e posando só por sermos bonitos, ricos e bem sucedidos. Meus pais eram maravilhosos e continuavam apaixonados, mesmo após 20 anos de casamento. Aceleravam corações e provocavam inveja em quem cruzasse por eles.

Eram donos de uma famosa cadeia de fast-food. Carlisle um economista de renome, dividia seu tempo entre hobbies, aulas na universidade, os negócios da família e seus esportes preferidos. Minha mãe, a carismática Esme, assim chamavam suas amigas sarcasticamente, estava envolvida com fundações de caridade. Sua paixão eram as crianças, os idosos e os doentes. Participava das campanhas solidárias que passava pela frente. Conseguia parceiros facilmente, organizava eventos de caridade, reunindo suculentos valores, ela sabia perfeitamente como fazer… a verdade é tão certo dizendo que o dinheiro chama dinheiro. Uf!

Meu irmão Emmett, se dedicava a viajar… essa era sua grande e única paixão. Relutantemente concluiu o ensino médio em escola pública, porque as particulares não o recebiam, apesar da minha família fazer doações para essas escolas. No entanto, ele tinha um talento especial com as mulheres e _flashes_. Os _paparazzi _o seguiam nos cantos mais distantes do mundo, eles eram muito exóticos.

O escândalo mais recente da família foi graças a ele. Ele gostava de organizar festas luxuosas e privadas, que envolveu _la creme de la creme,_, as mulheres mais bonitas de Los Angeles, e os jovens e não tanto, mais ricos da cidade. Na ocasião, infiltrou um _paparazzi_ que estava obcecado com Emmett, durante a festa da Casa Grande. Como de costume, houve um desfile de garotas belas e desejadas, esperando por alguém que algum homem as apanhassem… para conversar, dançar, tomar uma bebida… ou simplesmente aquecer a noite com um desconhecido.

A casa estava cheia de convidados ricos e famosos, tipo de OC. No pátio central estava a piscina, totalmente iluminada. De um lado a outro, como se fosse uma passarela, as meninas andavam de vestidos de pretos, ouro e prata, minúsculo e decotados, oferecendo-se bandejas de prata.

Emmett teve a brilhante idéia de levar uma de suas novas amigas para "percorrer" o lugar. Sua turnê foi encerrada justamente no quarto principal. Ele abaixou as calças até os joelhos e tomou a calcinha da morena, das pernas longas e finas, de modo que seus quadris fossem adornados. Tomou contra uma parede e Plaf! Apareceu o paparazzi perto da porta, tomando milhares de fotos do "momento", sendo gravado para sempre nas muitas capas de revista que existiam nas bancas… Clic, clic, clic, a foto! E o pior… até ai chegaram suas conquistas de Don Juan com a reconhecida advogada e modelo, Rosalie Hale… Adeus noivado!

Eu participei, em algumas ocasiões, de suas festas. As mulheres eram sensuais e muito acolhedoras. Seus quadris proeminentes, com _derrière_ firmes e seios retesado, faziam qualquer um perder a cabeça, incluindo eu mesmo, mas às vezes tinha que fazer das tripas coração e retribuir a gentileza com nada além de um sorriso. Dormir por dormir por ai… _mmm…_ ainda que fosse tentador, podia ser um tanto contraproducente. No entanto, em mais de uma ocasião sucumbi diante da desgraçada tentação, cueck!

Após o agitado episódio do meu irmão na capa como o melhor gigolô, meus pais decidiram mandá-lo para viajar pelo mundo para ver se ele se acalmava um pouco, mas eles eram contraproducentes e só aumentaram o "amor" que ele sentia por mulheres, que se estendia ára diferentes raças e cenários.

Minha doce Alice era a menina perfeita que seguia os passos de nossa mãe. Estava namorando à dois anos com Jasper Hale, o irmão da despachada Rosalie. Tinha planos de casamento. O duende, como chamávamos a pequena, estava encarregada do departamento de Relações Publicas do negócio da família. Entre meu pai e Alice, tentaram mover suas redes socias para baixar o perfil do escândalo das fotos de Emmett, reforçando a imagem da família as cruzadas sociais da minha mãe.

Nada, nem na vida dos ricos e famosos, é perfeito. Há um mês, meus pais anunciaram a nós e à imprensa, a separação. Para todos os três, foi como um balde de água fria, nunca vimos qualquer sinal de ruptura no relacionamento deles, sim, pelo contrário, era o casamento ideal. Foi realmente triste…

Ao longo dos dias eu percebi que a decisão final não havia sido de Carlisle e não de Esme. Na noite da quarta-feira passada fui à cozinha pegar um copo de leite antes de dormir, estava a ponto de entrar quando escutei soluções, era minha mãe sentada na mesa. Chorava sozinha e não tinha me escutado. Olhei entre a fresta da porta, eu não ousei entrar, não era quem iria quebrar a sua privacidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu era um covarde nojento incapaz de confortar a sua própria mãe.

Eu estava irritado, apertei meu queixo e engoli em seco. Fui para meu quarto com o estômago fechado e com vontade de mandar ao cume o idiota do meu pai. Não peguei o olho à noite. Eu estava olhando através das cortinas de cetim, a lua grande, forte e impenetrável que nos abrigava, mesmo nesta família desigual.

Claro, a atitude repentina de Carlisle, pareceu a mais duvidosa. Quem sabe ele não tinha outra? Nossa! Não! Que raiva! Não podia fazer isso a eterna apaixonada Esme. Inferno! Que difícil a separação! Não disse nada, guardei pouco a pouco o rancor, no fundo da minha tolerância. Todos os dias nos reunimos para almoçar com meu pai e jantávamos com minha mãe, excluindo os finais de semana. Um dia desses, quase dois meses após a seu rompimento em público, Carlisle nos deu a horrenda notícia.

Era uma tarde fresca e nos aprontávamos para almoçar na orla do Clube de Iates, onde Carlisle era seu principal acionista. Desfrutei de deliciosos aperitivos. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso, usava os cabelos loiros impecavelmente penteados para trás e os olhos brilhando como se tivesse rejuvenescido, lentamente estávamos prontos para a grande notícia, enquanto a sua voz continuava a calma e conciliadora. Alice sentou ao seu lado direito da mesa, Emmett e eu na frente dele.

— Filhos – anunciou com voz cerimoniosa – devo contar-lhes algo que provavelmente não seja de seu gosto, mas é uma realidade e não quero que descubram por terceiras pessoas. Alice abriu os olhos de par em par e o olhou com cara de horror, se inclinou para ouvi-lo melhor. Emmett, agarrou as duas mãos e parou de sorrir. Eu esperei impacientemente, me lembrei da minha querida mãe, chorando na cozinha, e esperei.

— Adiante! – o desafiei. Levou a mão ao cabelo e finalmente falou. Agora, tinha o rosto sério e os olhos apagados.

— Tenho namorada! – cuspiu rapidamente, mas com voz firme.

— O que? – exclamou Emmett, exaltado, dando um soco na mesa. – Deve ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto? – continuou irritado.

— Você não pode! Não papai – choramingou Alice, confusa.

— Infeliz! – exclamei com raiva, levantei-me e me virei para não continuar escutando estupidez. O que diria agora? Que estava profundamente apaixonado por aquela puta. Maldita, puta! Arggggggggg! Tinha tanta raiva que via tudo vermelho intenso. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e deixei aquele lugar

Rmmm! Rmmm! Fiz o motor do meu Lamborghini conversível, arrastando-o para mais de duzentos e vinte quilômetros por hora, até ficar somente uns centímetros de uma família que cruzava tranquilamente a rua até a praia. Eu me sentia podre, me desculpei, mas o pai quase me deu um soco com tudo isso, com certeza, teria deixado-me com uma fratura, mas meus reflexos eram rápidos e consegui esquivar-me. Eu peguei o meu carro de luxo e sai.

Fui para um bar de garotas belas que entregavam bebidas, vestindo somente um fio dental na bunda e um mini triângulo que mal cobria os mamilos, mas podia imaginá-los de qualquer maneira: rosa, marrom, meio violeta, grandes, pequenos… bem, era uma distração agradável para passar este desagradável anúncio do meu pai. Eu bebi quatro tequilas e fumei mais de dois maços. Cheguei em casa bêbado como um bucha. Entrei esgueirando em meu quarto, porque a última coisa que poderia acontecer a minha mãe era que agora, seu outro filho, fosse um bêbado sem-vergonha. Eu afundei nas minhas colchas brancas engomadas.

No dia seguinte, acordei com um machado no meio da cabeça. Pedi um café para Lucinda e tomei uma ducha fria para acordar. Quando cheguei ao escritório, esquivei de passar pela de Carlisle. Não o queria ver nem em uma foto! No entanto, senti-me muito intrigado com aquela mulher que tinha se separado dos meus pais. Que não me contam histórias! Essa puta havia terminado com seu casamento e não era nenhuma inocente pomba que conheceu uma vez divorciado.

Eu me esforcei pelo céu, mar o céu e terra, para encontrá-la. Tentei com alguns velhos amigos de meu pai, mas não disseram uma palavra, sua lealdade era com ele, fora como fora. Velhos estúpidos! Claro, era provável que cada um deles tinha sua amante Óbvio! Que tolo de pensar que iriam dizer alguma coisa!

Dei voltas e voltas no tema, até que _mmmm… _Ângela! Certamente "A secretária" do meu pai saberia o número, ela era sua mão direita. Quando todos se foram entrei no seu Outlook, busquei um nome desconhecido e ali estava: Isabella Swan. Bingo! Puta descarada! Agora se veria comigo, lhe cantaria algumas verdades e acabaria com a vontade de ter algo com meu pai. Amanhã, na primeira hora lhe faria uma "cordial" visita.

* * *

**Nova Tradução na área. Essa história é muito boa, esse primeiro capítulo mostrou apenas um pouco sobre a família Cullen, e o começo dos problemas. O que acham que vai acontecer quando ele conhecer a Bella? Espero que gostem dessa história tanto quanto eu.**

**Tentarei postar duas vezes por semana, mas não prometo nada.**

**Bjs e deixem reviews**

**;)  
**


	2. Surpresa

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Surpresa**

Trmmmm! Trmmm! Trmmm! Meu velho despertador tocou às seis da manhã. Uma hora a mais de sono, por favor…! Murmurei meio sonolento. De repente, me lembrei do que faria hoje, iria visitar a puta que fez meus pais se separarem. Com certeza era boa na cama. Claro! Algo o deve ter conquistado, e claro, mais do que vinte e cinco anos de casamento desgastam a relação. Eca! Joguei Imediatamente as imagens de Esme e Carlisle, fazendo.

Corri minhas mãos sobre o rosto para acordar, tomei uma respiração profunda. O quarto estava completamente escuro, então acendi o abajur e coloquei meus pés no chão. Sacudi o meu cabelo despenteado, com as mãos e sorri ao ver o meu "companheiro" pouco estava completamente acordado. "Bom dia", eu disse ri com a minha própria estupidez, na verdade, afinal ele era meu único e fiel _companheiro_, estava comigo nos bons e maus momentos. Assim, com minha parte meio esbugalhada e pés descalços, arrastei-me até o banheiro.

Tirei meus boxers, tão excessivamente ajustados marcaram meus quadris, para mergulhar no chuveiro. Esme havia me dado e, obviamente, desconhecia meus "atributos", assim era melhor, caso contrário, seria constrangedor. Aparentemente, as minhas calças escondiam "certa" parte, e era o melhor considerando que morava com um casal de mulheres que eram a minha mãe e minha irmã.

Rapidamente sai do banheiro, eu não podia correr o risco de que "essa" saísse antes que encontrasse comigo, mas antes eu dei uma olhada no espelho, despenteei um pouco o cabelo e verifiquei minha barba incipiente, um belos dourados e acobreados que apareciam timidamente através da pele, eu gostava essa semana iria deixar crescer. Peguei perfume, e apliquei no pescoço e nuca.

Peguei um terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata azul clara, sapatos pretos na ponta, último modelo italiano. Desci rapidamente, tentando não fazer barulho, para evitar perguntas irritantes e impossíveis de responder e subi para o meu Lamborghini preto. Ele rugia como um bebê, macio e firme. Eu gostava! Se eu tivesse mais tempo certo o teria para ronronar momento antes de sair. Peguei meus óculos escuros, eu apertei o controle remoto e o portão começou a subir até me dar a passagem livre. Eu voei. Zmmm! Zmmm! Lá estava o carro, enquanto ruas eram planas.

Eu chequei o GPS para que me levasse para esses bairros desconhecidos para encontrar a puta descarada. Eu fui ao longo da orla até chegar a uma área residencial de classe média. Estava a duas quadras. Virei à direita, passei por um semáforo, e o segundo eu estavavermelho. À minha direita é um conversível esportivo vermelho estacionado dentro de uma sensual loira, com uma pinta na bochecha direita. Linha os lábios vermelho paixão e um decote grande. Ela virou seu cabelo até meu lado, sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, então deixou-me ver por um segundo, sua língua-de-rosa e sensual. Eu assisti com um risinho malicioso, e ela piscou. Deran o verde e se lançou para as corridas de vida.

Depois do flerte agradável, me deparo com uma casa média, com jardins verdes e uma grande árvore na entrada. Eu chequei o GPS para confirmar o endereço. Aqui estava! Eu estacionei na calçada da frente. Um ou outro automóvel passava na rua. Colei os olhos no local em busca da velha degenerada.

Eu precisava de café na veia! Agora! Inclinei o rosto para o lado, quando de soslaio vi sair uma silhueta da porta da entrada. Eu levei um outro olhar, alertado, mas era uma menina de não tinha mais de 20 anos, tinha meias escuras, um vestido vermelho, cabeça coberta com um tipo de capa de chuva casual. Era belíssima, sua pele pálida ressaltava no lugar onde o bronzeado era a carta de apresentação. Tinha o cabelo cor de chocolate, castanho ondulado, uma mão abaixo dos seus ombros. Parecia apressada, porque ela olhou para o relógio algumas vezes antes de pegar um táxi. Certamente, seria a filha da velha sem-vergonha. Que desperdício! A filha tal deliciosa e a mãe uma velha porcaria.

Por um momento o meu lado mau me deu a brilhante idéia de sair do carro e dizer toda a verdade a essa rapariga inocente, então ele iria saber que tipo de mãe era sua, que ela dormia com os maridos alheios, sem qualquer escrúpulo e o pior, por interesse! Era óbvio que ela não tinha a sustentabilidade econômica do meu pai. Arrependi-me, a menina bonita não era o culpado.

Eu mantive a minha má intenção guardada e fiquei esperando no carro, esperando a vagabunda. Olhei para o relógio já eram oito e meia.

_**Nove... dez... onze... doze... e uma.**_

Por acaso a velha descarada não saia! Arg! O que faltava, que além de tudo fosse preguiçosa, nada a ver com minha Esme. Liguei para o escritório e avisei que não iria hoje. Dez minutos depois, tocou o meu Black Berry: Carlisle.

- Edward! – soava assustado.

- O que quer? – grunhi irritado. Por que ousava me incomodar? Se soubesse onde eu estava tinha certeza que iria me parar, Se eu soubesse onde eu tinha certeza de travar, mas era completamente ignorante do meu plano, isso me causava certo orgulho sinistro.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com a sua mãe? Por que não vieram trabalhar nem você nem Alice? – esperou alertado.

- Você realmente se importa se algo acontecer com a "minha" mãe? – Apunhalei-o com palavras.

- Edward, não seja ridículo! Claro, ela é parte da minha vida e sempre será…

- Eu acho que não – respondi bruscamente.

- E o que me diz? – subitamente subiu o tom de voz.

- Não aconteceu nada. Adeus – desliguei, caso contrário, eu diria que um par de atrocidades, bem merecidas, mas palavras descabeladas no fim de tudo.

Eu o telefone de lado e inclinou-me sobre o assento. Fechei os olhos e lembrei do meu último aniversário. Estava toda a família, amigos e familiares. Depois de um vanglorioso espetáculo, Esme e Carlisle sairam com um bolo enorme no pátio, onde a festa acontecia. Meus vinte e dois. Cada um segurava um pedaço de bolo. Soprava e soprava as velas e nunca ser extinta. As pessoas sorriram e minha mãe pregava os olhos eternos de orgulho e compreensão, eu poderia ter sido um criminoso e ela me amaria mesmo assim. Meu pai sorria alegremente. Ambos esperavam para me abraçar. Quando apaguei as velas do bolo, a deixaram sobre a mesa de rodas e correram para me pegar em seus braços.

Olhei para minha frente, e eu senti lágrimas estúpidas caírem na minha bochecha. A sequei imediatamente, não valia a pena. Minhas tripas se reviraram no meu estômago, eu estava com fome. Abri a janela e peguei um cigarro. Quatro e quarto. Esta "senhora" não estava. Peguei o volante e fui embora.

Voltei para casa, chateado. Hoje tinha escapado, mas não seria por muito tempo, talvez eu devesse encontrar uma melhor estratégia para encará-la.

No dia seguinte fui trabalhar como de costume, mas no corredor fui interceptado por Angelica.

- Seu pai quer lhe ver – disse timidamente por trás de seus óculos. Sempre tive a leve impressão de que ela gostava de mim, porque quando falava comigo, sorria demais e corava também. Era provável, afinal, tínhamos quase a mesma idade.

Rangi os dentes, respirei profundamente e mudei minha direção. Abri a porta sem bater, talvez no fundo de mim queria encontrar algo para me convencer da audácia que estava segurando o meu pai.

- Precisa falar comigo? – murmurei alterado, mas tentando me controlar.

- Claro! Sente-se filho – fechou a porta atrás de nós e logo virou-se para ficar na minha frente – quero que amanhã nos reunamos como de costume, mas dessa vez Isabella ira?

- A puta? – espetei irônico, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não volte a falar desse modo, Edward! Te proíbo! Não te educamos para usar essas palavras e muito menos – apertou as mãos e golpeou levemente a mesa – para referir-se desse modo as mulheres – estava vermelho de ira.

- Essa mulher é uma qualquer! – grunhi irritado, com os músculos tensos.

- Edward! – apertou a mandíbula.

- O que? Por acaso te faz bem? – debrucei-me sobre a mesa com raiva, mas não alcancei mais, porque ele me deu um tapa diretamente entre a bochecha e a mandíbula.

- Saia daqui, Edward! – Carlisle murmurou impotente.

Levantei-me, com o rosto queimando e antes de fechar a porta, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, eu falei.

- Amanhã eu vou estar lá para conhecer a put… – fechei a porta violentamente.

Entrei no meu escritório e fui direto ao banheiro. Pedi gelo, enquanto molhei meu rosto para que ele não inchasse. Alice veio com o gelo.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – Ela parecia confusa, quando chegou com a uma bolsa térmica com gelo.

- Carlisle nos disse que amanhã vai nos apresentar a sua "namorada"? – Eu adicionei irônico. Assentiu. – O que respondeu?

- Que iria esperar a opinião de vocês.

- Eu disse que sim – respondi imediatamente.

- Percebo, por isso ganhou o golpe? – sorriu maliciosa.

- Óbvio, que "namorada" não foi a palavra que usei para referir-me a ela – ambos soltamos uma gargalhada.

Ficamos nos olhando, cúmplices e nos sentindo traiçoeiros com nossa mãe.

- Será o correto Alice? – perguntei em busca de sua sabedoria.

- Não sei irmão – me abraçou e se aconchegou em meu peito.

Na sexta-feira seguinte nos reunimos para almoçar. Estávamos os três em nossos lugares de sempre, e havia dois lugares disponíveis. O clima estava tenso. Observávamos uns aos outros, sem falar, ansiosos. Mas a incerteza acabou logo, em menos de dez minutos, meu pai apareceu acompanhado da… A garota do outro dia!

Alice arregalou os olhos de par em par, constrangida. Emmett se inclinou para trás, incrédulo e para mim, por pouco não caiu a mandíbula.

- Filhos, lhes apresentou Isabella Swan, minha namorada – Carlisle murmurou.

Cruzamos olhares incrédulos… ficamos Plop!

* * *

**Esse Edward acha que o mundo gira em torno da 'família perfeita' que horror. Agora ele se lascou haha ficou encantado pela namorada do pai. Ai sim o negócio fica... interessante. Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu amo essa fic. Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior. **

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	3. A Intrusa

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A Intrusa**

Seus grandes olhos chocolates olhavam desorientados de um lado a lado. Meu pai pegou a mão dela com delicadeza, arrastando-a até sua cadeira. Ela sorriu nervosamente. Era uma menina, provavelmente da minha idade ou até menos. Sua pele era lisa e pálida como a minha. Ela tinha traços perfeitos: um nariz fino e arrebitado enquadrava maravilhosamente seu perfil, redondos, expressivos olhos castanhos escuros e perfeitos dentes brancos, rodeado por uma deliciosa luz lábios rosados. Ela estava mulher jovem, apenas passando a barreira da adolescência. Ela era bonita e estava claramente desorientada.

Certamente meu pai estava tão nervoso quanto ela, mas disfarçava como um grande ator. Eles se sentaram de frente de nós. Eu estava à frente de ambos. A menina parecia confusa, ela sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo, olhando para baixo. Eu não pude resistir de observá-la, era impossível conceber esta relação na minha cabeça. Ela e meu pai? Mas o que diabos Carlisle tinha na cabeça? Tornou-se um degenerado? Sim, era uma menina! Provavelmente da idade de Alice…

- Bella... – começou meu pai. – Ela é Alice, minha filha mais nova – minha irmã sorriu forçadamente. Tinha o rosto desfigurado, mas tentava disfarçar! Com certeza pensava o mesmo que eu.

- Oi – cumprimentou minha irmã, educadamente, mas não a olhou. Sentia-se desconfortável, porque logo pôs os olhos no centro da mesa.

- Ele é meu filho do meio, Edward – concluiu quando chegou a minha vez. Aquele olhar "inocente" e tímido se iluminou ao se encontrar com o meu, arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas e os lábios se abriram um pouco. Assenti incrédulo, mas não a cumprimentei com palavras. Percebendo minha expressão Carlisle balançou a cabeça. Ele continuou – O mais velho Emmett, talvez tenha visto ele em uma ou outra capa de revista – meu irmão sorriu meio envergonhado e ela fez o mesmo.

- Olá – ela cumprimentou na sua vez, com um fino tom de voz, que tinha um toque suave e agradável de desafinação. Olhou para todos, especialmente para mim. Por que me observava tanto, por acaso nós nos conhecíamos de algum lugar? Mas… eu lembraria, seu rosto era muito especial, não tinha nada em comum.

Chegou o almoço. Ninguém comeu nada, menos ela que, com sorte, deu duas garfadas. Olhei para o relógio de propósito algumas vezes para sair depois dessa cena patética, eu nunca pensei que iria ver meu pai como um "velho sujo", mas essa foi a minha percepção triste para ele agora. Não cheguei ao café.

- Tenho que ir – anunciei rapidamente, antes de dizer uma barbaridade. Fiz a cadeira fazer um barulho e fiquei de pé em seguida. Estava na borda das arcadas… como a vida familiar tinha sido transformado nisso de um momento a outro? Em que minuto meu pai tinha parado de amar minha mãe e por quê? Era a situação mais estranha que eu tinha experimentado na vida e isso que não haviam sido poucas, nem pequenas.

Antes de subir no meu carro, acendi um cigarro, inalado algumas vezes, abri a porta e uma brisa fria incomum escovou meus cabelos. Eu sentei em frente ao volante com determinação, eu coloquei as chaves, abri a janela do carro, enquanto segurava um cigarro na boca e sai. O carro rugia como eu gostava, mas ignorei, não podia pensar em nada que não fosse a menina e meu pai.

Cheguei ao escritório, pedi um café na mesa e liguei o notebook. Eu tentei trabalhar no investimento que ofereciam na China, mas não conseguia me concentrar e o deixei para mais tarde, antes de cometer um erro. Em menos de uma hora, ouvi uma batida na porta do meu escritório.

- Entre! – levantei a voz para que me escutassem. Era Alice.

Eu a conhecia tão bem que não foi difícil descobrir que estava absolutamente confusa, tantou ou ainda mais que eu. Ela fechou a porta atrás dela, mas antes, pedimos mais duas xícaras de café.

- O que você achou da "surpresa" de nosso pai? – Eu sussurrei irônico e irritado. Ela abriu os olhos expressivos de duende e inspirou profundamente, sacudindo a cabeça e exalando de uma vez.

- Estranho? Maluco! – arqueou uma sobrancelha, negando com a cabeça – Não posso acreditar! – concluiu abatida.

- Enlouqueceu! – bati levemente na mesa, a vontade me parava.

- É uma menina! Deve ter a minha idade tem sorte! – disse Alice, incrédula.

- Com sorte! É claro que com sorte! – exclamei e me sentei na frente da minha irmã. Me olhou com seus olhos oprimidos e continuou, enquanto unia as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que eles já...? – perguntou com expressão de horror.

- Se por acaso já dormiram juntos? – inclinei a cabeça de lado. Que iludida era Alice! Assentiu – Evidentemente, Alice! De que outra maneira estariam tão animados? – soprei seus olhos com a verdade para que os abrisse e deixasse de ver nosso pai como um homem bom e correto.

- Edward! Que nojo! – exclamou. Uff!

- Em certos momentos é muito inocente irmãzinha – acariciei sua pele infantil com o dorso da minha mano.

- Não é isso Edward! Mas não posso acreditar, mais alem da terrível traição que significa para minha mãe. Não era o que esperava da "namorada" do meu pai.

- Muito menos eu… - respondi frenético.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, durante a manhã, fui fazer os preparativos finais para uma viagem de negócios e quando voltei encontrei Isabella, esperando na saída do escritório do meu pai. Ela usava calças apertadas, tipo jeans, preto com vermelho, um botas de montaria preta, na parte de cima tinha uma jaqueta preta e abaixo, aparecia um top drapeado, também da cor de sangue. Ela usava os cabelos em meio coque e umas argolas metálicas de aro. Passei ao seu lado, ela sorriu para me cumprimentar, mas ignorei, fingi que não a vi. Eu podia sentir o desconforto que sentiram ela e Angela com a minha atitude.

Tranquei-me no escritório e, através de tecido fino das janelas que estavam sem fume, pude observa-la. Ela sentou na beirada da cadeira de couro preto, com as pernas juntas e acima deles sua carteira. Seus ombros curvados e de vez em quando levantava para ganhar força, certa de que ninguém estava olhando. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, mas tentou disfarçar. Curiosamente não sentia raiva dela, mas uma certa tristeza.

Meu Blackberry tocou e estava sobre minha mesa. Dei uma ultima olhava e peguei meu celular. Era minha mãe.

- Querido... vou para o seu escritório, sabe se seu pai esta? Preciso falar com ele – tentava parecer a forte.

- Vem... agora? – exclamei alarmado.

- Sim... algum problema? – soou desconfiada.

- Não, não, claro que não. É só que não sei se está – menti. Voltei a olhar pela janela. A garota continuava ali.

- Por acaso não se vêem? O que acontece Edward? – me recriminou, ignorante sobre o que realmente acontecia.

- Nasa é só que andei ocupado. Vou avisar a ele que bem... se é que está – incorporei essa ultima frase para não contradizer-me. Desliguei.

Eu sai como uma bala do escritório e fui para a garota intrusa. A peguei pelo braço com força. Angela olhou para mim chocada, mas não disse nada. Isabella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados com a confusão. Apertei-lhe o braço, talvez até demais, mas era a única maneira de tirá-la rapidamente de lá, minha mãe não a podia ver com meu pai. Seria uma cena muito chocante. De qualquer forma não colocou resistência, parecia compreender minhas intenções, mas não sabia como.

A levei para meu escritório e fechei a porta atrás dela.

- Sente-se! – a ordenei duramente. Engoliu saliva ruidosamente, mas não me parou. Ela tinha paciência, era claro que não queria perder o meu pai, por uma briga com seu filho. Ele parecia calma – Me desculpe! – espetei ainda alterado – mas minha mãe vem para cá e não queria que ela visse você com ele. Seria muita decepção.

- Entendi - ele murmurou com calma, ainda de pé. Não diga mais nada.

Como regra geral, sempre mantinha a calma, mas isso me superava e me custava mais trabalho do que o habitual para não ficar agressivo. Olhei-a desafiador e minha língua começou a chutar algumas palavras pouco educadas.

- Por que você faz isso? – a repreendi com raiva, cravando meus olhos nos dela. Estremeceu sutilmente – Sim! Por que faz isso? Isso é ridículo... meu pai tem o dobro da sua idade, tem mundo sociais diferentes. – finalmente lhe disse algo do que me arrependeria pelo resto da vida. - Precisa de dinheiro? Se assim for, posso conseguir, mas deixe-o sozinho! Quer? – Eu joguei a frase exasperado, a borda do meu espaço.

Permaneceu estática, sem dizer nada, mas eu podia ver a impotência em seus olhos, ficaram úmidos, quase à beira de lágrimas e finalmente respondeu.

- Eu não sou uma prostituta, se é o que você acha - respondeu ferida. Eu me senti podre, nunca na vida tinha tratado tão mal uma mulher como o havia feito nesse momento.

Respirando com dificuldade, tentando conter-me. Ouvimos umas batidinhas na porta e quase que imediatamente abriu, era Esme. Eu quis que a terra me engolisse.

- Filho! – murmurou com ternura característica. Não havia visto Bella a partir da perspectiva da porta, então ela entrou sem mais. Quando deu um par de passos, percebeu que eu não estava sozinho – Desculpe! – murmurou desconcertada – eu não tinha percebido que estava acompanhado e não me avisou quando falamos… - olhei para a menina, estava impávida.

- É apenas uma amiga! – Eu menti, com aspereza.

- Nossa Edward! Que maneira de nos apresentar é essa! Imagino que esta linda garota tem um nome? – negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse repreendendo uma criança. Se aproximou perigosamente de Isabella e beijou-a delicadamente no rosto. Minha mãe fazia papel de idiota! Eu tinha mais vontade de enforcar Carlisle por fazer todos nós passarmos por esses incômodos. – Sou Esme! A mãe de Edward, você é?

- Isabella – respondeu a garota. Minha mãe sorriu.

- Deveria conhecer nossa casa Isabella! Ficaria muito feliz se nos visitasse – Esme insistiu. Certamente minha mãe achava que era algum tipo de namorada minha, que eu não me atrevi a apresentar e por isso era tão extremamente cordial com ela.

- Obrigada… quem sabe… alguma… vez – pouco a pouco foi diminuindo o volume de voz, até sumir nas paredes do quarto.

- Os deixo! – concluiu Esme, provavelmente pensando que nos interrompia. – Carlisle está? – perguntou enquanto dizia adeus à menina. Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou meu rosto, sussurrando em meu ouvido – algo sobre o instinto de mãe me diz que essa menina vai ser mais importante em sua vida do que você pensa – piscou um olho e deixou o escritório com um grande sorriso. Pobre da minha mãe!

- É muito bonita! – exclamou a menina, como hipnotizada e seguiu. – E muito jovem...

- Não mais que você! - lhe devolvi com aspereza. Por que havia feito esse comentário? Arg! Tudo isso era muito estranho. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, mas isso foi tão forte que sua pele estava ligeiramente aberta e saltou uma gota de sangue – Seus lábios! – avisei. Suavemente tocou dobras e traços fluidos que foram impressas na sua pele branca. Levantei-me rapidamente para pegar um pedaço de papel toalha, mas quando voltei do banheiro ela já havia retirado um tecido de sua bolsa e estava pressionando. Amassei o papel e joguei no lixo – Você quer um café? – eu ofereci mais calma – temos que esperar até que minha mãe saia.

- Claro! – cravou em mim seus observadores olhos chocolate. Peguei o telefone e pedi dois cafés para passar o tempo.

Nos olhamos incômodos, eu mais a ela que ela a mim. Quando chegaram os cafés chamei a Ângela.

- Ange! Por favor me avise quando minha mãe for embora – solicitei.

- Claro Edward! – cortou. Ela sempre tentava falar pouco e nada comigo. Reforcei uma vez mais a teoria de que eu a atraia. Os minutos se fizeram eternos em um silencio ensurdecedor, até que soou o telefone. A garota ficou de pé, pausadamente.

- Obrigada pelo café – agradeceu apesar de não ter bebido nem um terço. Fiquei mudo por um instante, até quando tocou a maçaneta da porta para sair.

- Obrigado a você… por… entender… - gaguejei confuso.

A porta se fechou. Levantei-me e olhei em direção à janela com vista para o mar. O sol estava esplendoroso, o mar brilhava como pontilhado de diamantes. A imagem da garota veio novamente e novamente. Lábios sensuais, sua pele macia e pálida, seus olhos tímidos e expectantes. Pensei algo que descartei no momento que veio aos meus pensamentos: a menina teria me fascinado se não fosse, bom ela… a amante do meu pai.

A semana continuou calma e Esme, ainda era ignorante sobre aquela mulher, sua rival jovem. Eu acreditava que era melhor assim, não era bom acrescentar outra camada de sofrimento para sua vida, afinal, com a separação foi suficiente. Mais tarde, quando a dor da ruptura tivesse curado, recém seria o momento para descobrir dessa segunda verdade.

Duas semanas depois, num sábado de manhã, fui para recolher alguns documentos onde o meu pai morava para encerrar o investimento na China. Amanhã viajaria para esse país e devia deixar tudo pronto. Fui até o vigésimo andar da Penthouse. Abri com sutileza para não acordá-lo. Eu andei até seu escritório, quando comecei a ouvir o som de gemidos "duvidosos". Eu fiquei paralisado. Meu estômago comprimiu até tornar-se um nó inextricável. Eu reconheci a voz da menina distorcida por prazer. Respire fundo, a minha boca cheia de saliva. Eu fui para o escritório como um zumbi, peguei a pasta e fechei a porta da sala de estudo com força para que escutassem. Eu não quero ser o único se sentir envergonhado, mas no meu caso foi por razões alheias. O som replicou no apartamento e logo ouvi um movimento rápido no quarto. Eu estava esperando. Eu sei que era um intruso, mas não me importava.

Carlisle veio envolto em um manto de seda café árabe, com a pele vermelha e cabelo loiro bagunçado. De soslaio, entre a fresta da porta e meu pai, vislumbrei Isabella, o contorno dela nua bem delineada. Ele se aproximou de mim e fui para trás com repugnância.

- O que faz aqui sem avisar Edward? – me repreendeu irritado.

- Desde quando tenho que fazê-lo? – tinha vontade de lhe dar um soco, mas era meu pai e me detive.

- Desde que tenho "namorada" – acrescentou descaradamente.

- Namorada? O que está dizendo? Parece um psicopata pedófilo. É uma menina da idade da sua filha! Como pode ser tão patético e não entender? – o encarei com ira, mas mantendo o volume para que ela não me escutasse.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo Edward – me conteve – agora pode ir? – me convidou a sair.

- Você me da nojo! – espetei com amargura.

Ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim, mas quando parei para pensar sobre o que aconteceu, eu não sei se a minha reação foi por ter encontrado o meu pai com sua amante ou ela com ele...

* * *

**Antes de tudo, perdão pela demora, eu tive uns problemas para conseguir traduzir essa fic, as outras estavam prontas. Mas espero que até sexta eu poste outro capítulo.**

**Vou comentar sobre o capítulo: Edward realmente ficou meio balançado pela Bella, mesmo sem perceber tanto. Pobre Esme, está totalmente alheia sobre o assunto. Agora as coisas entre Edward e Bella não serão sempre essa paz que vocês viram, ela não é tão... paciente como parece.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e deixem reviews por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	4. O Diamante do Meu Pai

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O diamante do meu pai**

Desci para o subterrâneo convertido em um energúmeno e inclusive passei por um casal ao sair do elevador. Provavelmente, se eles não tivessem tão apaixonados com certeza teriam me encarado, contudo, pelo olhar em seus rostos percebi que eles deviam ter pensado que era um psicopata egoísta, tímido e solitário. Não estavam longe, eu era.

Em vez de escolher o caminho de casa, eu desviei para o apartamento de Jessica, uma velha amiga do colégio… dessas "amigas" que estão sempre disponíveis.

Eu senti raiva, não sabia por que tanta, mas uma onda de frustração tomou conta de mim com tal força que era capaz de qualquer coisa nesse minuto.

Eu queria parar de pensar por alguns segundos na tristeza avassaladora que me provocava a minha mãe, como para abrigar Alice para que não se visse tão afetada com a situação, como conter Emmett para que não continue a fazer coisas estúpidas que prejudicariam ainda mais a família, do irresponsável e idiota do Carlisle, e, claro, tirar "ela" da minha mente. Por que pensava nesse mulher que não tinha nenhuma relação comigo? Arg! Felizmente de manhã na primeira hora iria para a China, por duas semanas e talvez mais, dependendo do meu humor.

Em um bairro mais antigo, mas também sofisticado morava Jess. Liguei alguns segundos antes e, felizmente, estava em seu apartamento.

— Jess! Oi, Edward – me apresentei de imediato.

— Edward Cullen! Como está? – respondeu sedutora.

— Bem, bem e você? – diminui reduzi a velocidade, caso contrário, iria avisá-lo para vê-la quando eu estava esperando no estacionamento de seu edifício.

— Bem… e ao que devo a honra de sua chamada pela manhã? – Perguntou desconfiada.

— É que estou por perto… e bem, eu pensei em você... está ocupada? – De repente caiu a realidade, poderia muito bem estar com alguém, depois de tudo não tínhamos nenhum compromisso.

— Não, não... – disse duvidosa – avise-me quando estiver aqui embaixo – me senti um idiota mendigando sexo. Me arrependi de ir, mas se voltasse atrás ficaria muito mal, e ela suspeitaria que eu tinha percebido que estava com alguém.

Finalmente segui e parei no estacionamento dez de visitas. As portas do elevador demoraram um tanto para abrirem. Eu olhei para a tela, estava parado justamente no andar que eu ia. Logo parou no um e, finalmente chegou a mim. Entrei. Eu podia sentir o cheiro penetrante de perfume masculino barato. O que me importa era apenas uma amiga! Na verdade não me dava ciúme, porém, irritava-me que tudo acontecia em uma mesma manhã. A porta dupla abriu no quinto andar. Jess abriu envolto em uma toalha branca.

— Olá – cumprimentou espontaneamente, apesar de que acabou de se despedir do "outro". Brincando com seu cabelo castanho claro e me estendeu a mão para me convidar para a jacuzzi privada.

— Ola Jess – lhe dei um beijo casual na bochecha. Imediatamente virou seu rosto alguns centímetros para a direita e colocou seus lábios nos meus com ardor. Abri os lábios em necessidade, mais por vingança da cena no apartamento de Carlisle do que desejo, mas naquela altura dava no mesmo.

Levei minhas mãos para o laço da sua blusa para desamarrar e com um movimento deixei essa difícil peça no chão. Ficou completamente nua. Seus seios eram médios e firmes, com aureolas marrons claro que se confundiam com sua pele; Ela lambeu os beiços. A agarrei com ímpeto por suas nádegas e a aprisionei até mim, enquanto ela cruzava suas pernas sensuais por trás do meu quadril. O piso estava escorregadio e longe fazer papel de galãs eróticos, caímos sobre a banheiro, e por pouco a engasgou e logo, a afogou.

Emergiu da água desesperada, com o cabelo tapando os olhos, o nariz e a boca, totalmente exasperada, botando água pela boca. Nada sexy! Fiquei de lado, quando vi que ela estava bem e sentei na borda da perigosa jacuzzi. Eu não podia falar do riso, segurei-me no estômago como resultado de riso compulsivo. Esta foi à coisa mais ridícula que me aconteceu! E ela que estava toda sensual esperando-me na entrada da sua cada, ainda havia se despedido do seu outro amigo. Ela limpou o rosto com as duas mãos e olhou-me com um olhar de fúria.

— Iidota! – cuspiu por sua sexy sensibilidade, ferida.

— De... des... cul... pe – nem sequer pude ajudá-la a subir, os músculos me debilitaram pelo riso repentino. Saiu totalmente nua da banheira e colocou o roupão novamente.

— Imbecil! – respondeu com raiva e deu uma "batida de porta" para entrar no apartamento. Fiquei ali, molhado da cabeça aos pés. Sai estilando e bati na janela para que abrisse para mim, mas me ignorou.

— Desculpe! – lhe disse modulando lentamente para que me entendesse, porque provavelmente do lado de dentro não me escutava. Virou-se e levantou o dedo do meio. Obviamente, a reação dela me fez rir ainda mais. Juntei as mãos para implorar e as mostrei para que abrisse, mas não podia tirar o absurdo sorriso dos lábios e enquanto continuasse assim, não me deixaria entrar. Era impossível conter!

Abaixo de mim estava uma poça de meio metro de diâmetro. Bati de novo, até que ele apareceu. Eu dobrei meus joelhos, descansando no chão e juntei as minhas mãos, "Desculpe!" Eu insisti freneticamente, e engoli o riso durante alguns segundos. Ela teve pena, movendo-se lentamente com uma carranca. Estiquei as pernas, mas quando ele estava na frente, explodiu na gargalhada novamente.

— Idiota! – fechou a porta bruscamente, mas a alcancei para segurar antes que se fechasse.

— Não se irrite Jess – a segurei pelas costas e a apertei pela cintura, enquanto sua bunda estava muito perto do meu "acompanhante". Segurei sua garganta com a mão esquerda e o umedeci com meus lábios, ela estremeceu. Batalha concluída!

Continuei mordiscando até borda dos ombros, sempre seguido por minha língua, com sérias intenções de lhe provocar um ardente arrepio. A deixei assim, apegada ao meu corpo, enquanto lentamente a levava na direção do balcão da cozinha. Sutilmente inclinei seu tronco para a frente, levantando seu roupão para deixar livre suas nádegas e intimidade. Soltei minha calça com agilidade para liberar a minha masculinidade, totalmente ereto. Dobrei uns centímetros dos joelhos e mergulhei em seu mundo quente e úmido. Seus gemidos eram rápidos e foram aumentando de intensidade e volume. Sem saber, e como uma verdadeira exceção porque eu gostava de ver, era um voyeur por natureza, eu fechei os olhos e quase atingindo o ápice do prazer, eu perguntei se "ela" se sentia igual...

Continue movendo-me com mais intensidade, agarrando seus quadris na minha direção, enquanto Jess se mantinha segurando as bordas da mesa. Eu estava queimando… Imaginei ela e seu centro doce e jovial. Os gritos desaforados de Jess me fizeram voltar à realidade, na verdade por vezes, ela era como uma atriz pornô, nada a ver com os suspiros sutis que ouvi da boca de Isabella. Fiquei decepcionado um pouco, mas eu continuei até ao fim.

Sai do seu corpo e ela não demorou para se virar. Me deu um soquinho e com a voz risonha disse.

— Imbecil!

— Eu também gosto de você – lhe respondi ironicamente e pisquei um olho.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, caminho até a cafeteira.

— Quer um? – ofereceu amavelmente, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Modéstia a parte sempre as deixava assim "felizes", na verdade me sentia um colaborador da felicidade feminina coletiva desse mundo, hahaha. Devo reconhecê-lo estava um pouco satisfeito comigo mesmo.

— Obrigada! – lhe devolvi o riso, enquanto me entregava uma xícara com liquido escuro e aromático. – Poderia colocar minha roupa na secadora? – pedi um pouco instigado.

— Não! – respondeu maliciosa.

— Sério? – arqueei as sobrancelhas confuso, não sabia se ela estava falando sério ou brincando. Eu sorri, temendo que fosse real.

— Óbvio – piscou.

— Sua vingança? – esbocei um riso perdedor.

— Evidente – soltou uma gargalhada.

Na sala ao lado ouvi meu celular. Menos mal que tinha deixado no casaco! Ele era o único seco nesse momento. Só para irritar Jess corri para a sala, deixando vestígios dos meus passos sobre o soalho polido de verniz. Peguei meu celular, era Esme.

— Edward, filho, não vai almoçar conosco hoje? – Olhei a hora: uma hora e quarenta e cinco. Uf! Eu tinha esquecido tudo com o que aconteceu durante a manhã. Lembrei dos gemidos do meu pai e "dela" e isso fez minha pele se arrepiar.

— Desculpe mãe! Passei para ver Jess e ficamos conversando... – menti, obvio era minha mãe, ela acredita.

— Mande um cumprimento a ela! Te esperamos? – insistiu.

— Claro, estou indo! – desliguei, dei um beijo na bochecha de Jess e ela moveu sua mão em sinal de despedida.

— Obrigada por tudo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ficou muda e séria.

Emmett havia me dito que visitas recorrentes a Jéssica poderia começar a me trazer problemas, ela pensava que isso ia a algo mais sério, e na verdade, não passava mais do que uma simples amizade, pelo menos para mim. No entanto, ao ver a decepção no rosto dele eu percebi que talvez meu irmão estava certo.

Deixei o carro encharcado. Eu tinha pressa de ir para o meu quarto e os outros não percebessem o pequeno detalhe da roupa molhada, mas para a minha "boa" sorte do dia, os três — Esme, Alice e Emmett — estavam a caminho da sala de jantar.

— O que aconteceu Edward? – murmurou minha mãe achando estranho. Seus olhos tostados percorriam meu corpo de pés a cabeça. Não soube o que responder, me pegou de surpresa.

— O que aconteceu Edward? – Emmett respondeu, zombando, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. O idiota sabia claramente porque eu tinha a minha roupa molhada, no entanto, começou a colocar-me em problemas contra os olhos inocentes de minha mãe. Eu sorri de volta ao muito idiota, enquanto Esme continuava me examinando. Alice fez um gesto para Emmett para dizer-lhe de onde eu vinha. Inclinou-se para seu ouvido e minha irmã riu também.

— Vai irmãozinho se trocar! Te esperamos na mesa. – Salvo pelo gongo! Ou melhor, salvo pela irmã! Minha mãe desviou sua atenção e foi com eles para almoçar, mas quando subia as escadas, Emmett se virou para mim com o rosto brilhando na fascinação mórbida, e me apontou com o dedo, enquanto modulava sem voz "Você se salvou!".

Troquei-me e desci para comer com eles. Não teve perguntas a respeito, exceto pelas zombas e indiretas do meu irmão.

Fiquei doze dias afastado. O negócio foi redondo e os investidores asiáticos ficaram satisfeitos. Voltei em uma sexta-feira no meio manhã. Almocei com Esme no hotel do meu futuro cunhado, Jasper. Estivemos bebendo uns drinques a noite, até a hora de ir para casa para me trocar e continuar desfrutando da noite. Tanya, uma amiga de Emmett havia me chamado para nos juntamos para "jantar". O sol estava escondido e o céu se estendia em vermelho e azul. A noite estava quente. Meu rosto queimava como resultado do álcool, mas estava "feliz", não bêbado. As ruas estavam repletas de pessoas que deixavam seus empregos e outros voltando da praia. Houve uma confusão feroz.

Liguei o ar condicionado não assar no carro, quando eu parei no semáforo vermelho. As meninas bonitas iam e vinham, todos com shorts e saias minúsculas, decotes insinuantes demarcando seus seios proeminentes. Que delicia! Olhei à minha esquerda e tinha um Mazda 3, preto. Isabella o dirigia. Olhava para a frente, muito concentrada, com o rosto triste, mordendo o lábio inferior. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado, provavelmente vinha da praia. Ela usava seu sensual cabelo castanho solto, com ondas que caíam sobre os ombros. Ainda que eu a olhasse insistentemente, não me dirigiu um segundo do seu tempo. A segui observando, agarrou os cabelos de um lado e imediatamente me vieram a mente lembranças suas rolando com meu pai. Deu a luz verde.

Eu apertei o acelerador, jogando-me para a faixa da esquerda para bloquear o seu caminho. Agora eu percebi que estava bêbado, porque caso contrário não teria feito essa cena ridícula. Tocou a buzina par ame avisar. Eu sorri e olhei no espelho retrovisor. Notei que abriu ligeiramente os lábios, quando ela reconheceu o carro. Voltou a tocar a buzina, mais forte e mais persistentemente.

Os carros estavam se movendo na velocidade máxima, porém eu fiquei a menos de 30 quilômetros por hora. Ela tentou ir para a direita, mas novamente a bloqueei. Ela insistiu na esquerda, mas fui em uma e outra vez ficando no seu caminho. Se ouviam as buzinas desesperadas, mas eu não me importava. Ela rugiu seu pequeno carro e eu ri mais ainda. Fingi que ia acelerar, mas eu me afastei. Ela não conseguiu fazer o mesmo e bateu, sutilmente, contra o meu Lamborghini.

Eu tenho em seus nervos meio a meio. Sem se importar com o trânsito desceu do seu carro vermelha de raiva. Ela usava um vestido prateado sexy, curto, duas mãos acima do joelho e salto alto para combinar. Pela lateral do espelho eu vi como se aproximava do meu carro. Esbocei um sorriso de triunfo. Havia conseguido irritá-la! Ela veio até mim e bateu na janela. Não abri. Insistiu com mais força até dar tapas no vidro com potencia controlada. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, eu não conseguia parar de rir, até que eu concordei em enfrentar em uma débil raiva.

— O que aconteceu com você seu idiota? – gritou furiosa, quando decidi descer o vidro da janela. Segui zombando.

— Nada – respondi, fazendo-me de desentendido.

— Por que ta me bloqueando? Estúpido! Me fez bater...

— Eu sei – torci um sorriso de zomba.

— E responde assim como se nada tivesse acontecido? – o volume da sua voz ia aumentando. Apesar do ruído do ambiente a escutava muito bem. Estava faiscando de ira. Ficava muito mais bonita irritada – Não pensa em sair? – continuou.

Neguei com a cabeça. Inclinou-se rapidamente pela janela, deixando meio corpo dentro do meu carro, e seus peitos muito perto do meu rosto. Fiquei sem ar, ela cheirava muito bem.

— O que esta fazendo? – a repreendi, enquanto desde as pistas laterais se escutava elogios para as pernas e bunda de Isabella.

— Isso! – mostrou as chaves do meu carro, as tirou em menos de um piscar de olhos. Meus reflexos foram lerdos pelo álcool não acreditei que fosse capaz de algo assim. Tratei de detê-la, segurando seu braço com força, mas ela se safou com firmeza.

— Bêbado! – sussurrou com um sorriso de satisfação.

Se foi caminhando sensualmente com minhas chaves. Abri a porta e sai atrás dela.

* * *

**Esse Edward está pirando por ela... alguém percebeu? HAHA e agora o que ela vai fazer com as chaves? **

**Vou postar o próximo na Segunda.**  
**Obrigada pela paciência de esperar os capítulos. E espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	5. De Isabella a Bella

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – De Isabella a Bella**

A segui pelo meio da rua. As buzinas e insultos flutuando pelo ar, mas aparentemente, ambos éramos imunes. Estava prestes a entrar em seu carro quando a peguei pelo braço, tentou escapar, mas não a deixei. Eu sorri.

— Minha chaves – estendi um sorriso falso.

— Não vou lhe dar, não agora – se apoiou contra o seu pequeno carro preto e colocou a mão atrás das costas, entre o carro e sua bunda. Bufei e me aproximei dela, sorrindo.

— Minha chaves – volte a pedir.

— Mm... mmm – negou com a cabeça como uma menina. Foi o estimulo suficiente para grudar-me nela, ficando frente a frente. Tratei de tomar seu frágil braço, mas o pressionou mais até seu _derrierre*._

_*nádegas._

— Não tenho problemas em "pegar" as chaves onde seja... – a advertir com meus lábios a poucos centímetros dos seus.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim... não vou te dar – o hálito quente de sua boca me embriagou ainda mais. Minha testosterona começou a crescer aos montes e tive a decisão de prendê-la contra o carro, encaixando-me perfeitamente ao seu corpo curvilíneo para sentir o calor que emanava da pele sensual. Eu fiz. Eu podia sentir suas pernas entre os meus e seus peitos apertados contra o meu. Sua boca, deliciosamente desenhada, escovava a minha com aspereza sensual dos seus lábios, convidando-me para mais.

— São minhas – ela sorriu sensual, estava seguindo meu jogo. Minha mão direita desceu lentamente, seguindo o contorno de seu pequeno braço pálido, agora se via o melhor e o mais difícil entre o seu _derrierre_ e a parede externa do carro. Poderia apenas forçá-la... mas não seria bom o suficiente. Uma voz me acordou do frenesi.

— Senhores... estão presos por obstruir o tráfego – disse um policial, com o rosto interposto entre nós. Respirei fundo, o queria matar. Custou-me um pouco sair do lado da Isabella, seu corpo era muito quente e sensual.

— O quê? – exclamou alarmada – Ele foi... – me apontou sem remorso. A fiquei observando impressionado. Como poderia acusar-me dessa maneira se estava apenas flertando descaradamente comigo?

— Senhor? – me chamou o prudente policial, arqueando uma sobrancelha escura.

— Eu? – me fiz de ofendido – ela foi a que bateu no meu carro e além do mais pegou as minhas chaves para que não a denunciasse – segui seu joguinho, rindo internamente. Olhou-me com o rosto deformado de raiva.

— Desculpe, ambos terão que me acompanhar até a delegacia. Por favor, entregue-me cada uma das chaves do seus respectivos carros aos policiais – olhou para um par de jovens que estavam morrendo de rir. Certamente tinham presenciado o momento antes da chegada do sargento diante de nós. Se aproximou o primeiro e estendeu a mão para Isabella para passar-lhe as chaves. Ela olhou desconfiada, me deu um olhar fulminante e lhes entregou – As outras chaves? – falou para mim.

— Ela também está com elas – olhei para Isabella enquanto contestava. Ela franziu a testa e moveu com seus lábios úmidos, mas sem voz "Idiota!". Sorri.

Abriu a porta do carro, sentou-se com os pés para fora e tirou as chaves. Extendeu sua mão e as entregou para polícia, que não tirava os olhos dela.

— Vocês vão comigo – disse o sargento. Isabella pegou uma bolsa de brilhantes prateados do banco do passageiro e apertou contra seu corpo – Por favor... – nos mostrou o caminho até carro de patrulha que estava logo atrás do carro de Isabella.

— Desculpe senhor, será muito demorado esse tramite? Tenho compromissos para cumprir – decretou minha sensual acompanhante. Ele sorriu.

— Depende senhorita, mas no seu lugar os cancelaria. Devemos começar pelo teste do bafômetro.

— Teste do Bafômetro? Ele deve ter! Ele é que está bêbado, não eu! – exclamou furiosa, enquanto entrou na parte de trás do carro. Quem diria que essa terna "gatinha" se converteria em uma fera quando se irritava. Ainda não estava completamente acomodada, mas para irrita-la, entrei rapidamente e a de propósito, a apertei.

— Ai! Tenha cuidad! – disse furiosa. Eu ri. O policial fechou a porta, deixando-nos fechados a sós nessa cabine. Ele se foi para seu lugar de condutor.

O pouco de ar que girava em torno de nós se impregnava dela, mistura de seu corpo delicioso e o sutil perfume com o aroma de canela. Ia astuta, com os joelhos juntos, mas os tornozelos ligeiramente separados, ombros caídos e mandíbula tensa. Por minha parte, dediquei-me a simular olhar de paisagem, enquanto na verdade, estava observando cada um dos seus movimentos. Respirava forte, irritada, até que seu celular começou a vibrar. Abriu a minicarteira e tirou um _touch_.

— Olá – cumprimentou flertando, inclusive chegou a corar um pouco. Tentei ouvir do outro lado, mas supus de imediato de quem se tratava – Amor! – continuou. Amor? Eca! Que nojento e patético! Arg! Meu sangue começou a ferver. Grunhi baixinho e segui ouvindo – Eu acho que não chegarei a tempo para o jantar. Peça desculpas por mim com Eleazar e Marcus, mas eu tive um problema de última hora e vai ser difícil de chegar – a voz do outro lado do telefone se ouvia pausada.

Era ele! Era o meu pai! Eca! Olhei de soslaio, colocou uma perna sobre a outra e o pequeno vestido subiu ainda mais, mostrando, por pouco, o começo delas. Sua pele parecia brilhar no escuro do carro.

— Ocorreu uma batida, levemente com um carro e vamos para a delegacia de polícia – mordeu seu lábio inferior, o que certamente era saborosa – Não, não se preocupe, realmente, eu estou bem – deu um sorriso zombeteiro. A voz continuou falando – com um "menininho mimado", provavelmente o filho de um milionário... e, por isso, acha que é o dono da cidade – meu pai disse algo e ela soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica – mas não se preocupe, eu acho que irei sair logo, ele é quem vai ter problemas, está completamente bêbado...

Completamente bêbado? Falso! Menininho mimado? Ha! Faz muito tempo que deixei de ser uma menino e se quisesse lhe provava... Arg! Bem quanto ao mimados, mmmm, talvez tenha um pouco de razão, mas apenas um pouco.

— Vou te ligar se precisar de ajuda... – a voz insistiu – claro que o farei... nos vemos mais tarde em seu departamento – Mais tarde em seu departamento! Arg! Certo... me encarregaria de que não fosse assim. Só de lembrar os gemidos que tinha ouvido enquanto eles tinham relações sexuais, meu estômago revirava. Eca! Eu não queria que essa cena se repetisse essa noite, não enquanto eu estivesse ciente. Me encarregaria para que ela não saísse desse lugar até a madrugada, mesmo que isso significasse um suborno policial. Eu sorri para a minha ideia perversa.

Descemos na estação de polícia. Ambos os carros vinham atrás. Entramos em uma espécie de secretaria e pediram as nossas identificações e também os celulares. Inseriram nossos dados em um velho computador.

Isabella estava sentada do outro lado da mesa e eu em um banco contra a parede. Ela olhou para mim com raiva, estava irritada, tinha a testa franzida e mordia o lábio inferior repetidamente.

— Devem esperar que chegue o Capitão Brandon – nos advertiu o sargento.

— Claro! – respondi entusiasmado, isso me daria tempo. Ela queimou com seus olhos chocolates.

A polícia saíram da sala e ficamos sozinhos, frente a frente, mas ela me ignorou. Quando olhava para o outro lado me dava tempo para observar o seu perfil perfeito e a textura da sua pele branca, quase translúcida.

Duas horas mais tarde chegou o famoso capitão, um gordinho com cara de bonachão, de bigode e olhar cálido.

— Vocês podem fazer uma só chamada para alguém pagar a fiança — declarou calmamente.

— Eu preciso chamar alguém para pagar? Eu mesma posso fazer isso – sussurrou a menina bonita, bastante complicada. Segurou a cabeça inquieta.

— Este é o protocolo – disse Brandon.

Será que ela não tem família? Achei muito curioso. Percebi que não queria chamar o meu pai para manter o seu orgulho na minha frente, mas não tinha ninguém mais? Era estranho! Eu não quis perguntas porque com certeza me fritaria vivo.

— Senhor Cullen, quem virá buscá-lo? – o policial parecia ter uma especial condescendência comigo, geralmente acontecia essa reação aconteceu quando ouviam o nome Cullen. Eu olhei o relógio, era 11 da noite. Eu pensei imediatamente Alice. Minha mãe ficaria histérica e Emmett estava em uma viagem e chegaria pela manhã. Nem precisava mencionar Carlisle, iria ficar furioso se soubesse o que eu fiz, eu não me importava para se ficasse com raiva, mas certamente ia me incomodar, ficaria assim. Liguei para a minha irmã, mas antes de atender, desliguei.

— Está caindo na caixa de mensagem – menti.

— Insista... a menos que você queira dormir aqui – recomendou o policial com uma risada de ameaça.

— Não é uma má idéia... – olhei para Bella de propósito para irritar, mas ela parecia preocupada e pensativa. Nem mesmo ouviu meu comentário.

Isabella não tentou ligar para ninguém. Olhei às horas, 00:40. Alice fingiu ligar um par de vezes, e é o mesmo discurso que eu dei anteriormente à polícia, "Sem resposta."

_**Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco e meia. **_

Logo amanheceria e minha sensação de tontura tinha sumido no transcorrer da noite. Ela olhava pela janela, totalmente alheia, o que passaria por sua cabeça? Como faria para sair? Decidi ligar para Alice de verdade.

— Olá – respondeu inquieta.

— Ei, desculpa a hora... Você está com Jasper? – Perguntei por usa voz de alerta, a essas alturas da noite. Nos fins de semana se alijava com ele e apesar de me custar assumir no principio, agora já era normal. Além disso, eles logo se casariam.

— Sim, o que aconteceu, Edward? – Parecia assustada.

— Eu preciso que me busque na delegacia de polícia da praia.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu com você? – se alarmou, quase atravessando o fone.

— Nada grave... sofri um acidente de carro e necessito que pague a fiança...

— Vou para ai – desligou.

Às seis em ponto a minha irmã chegou junto com Jasper. Estava muito pálida, os cabelos eriçados que o comum e os olhos de duente prestes a sair de suas órbitas. Quando me viu sua expressão relaxou.

— Edward! – exclamou abatida. Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força. Não cheirava a ela. Arg! Dei um olhar de nojo disfarçado para o meu amigo Jasper. Não notou.

— Alice, pague a fiança, por favor depois te faço uma transferência... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Olhei para à minha direita, ela estava sozinha e triste. Eu adicionei – também a de Isabella, por favor... depois te explico.

Rapidamente virou-se para trás e lhe deu uma olhada.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? Foi com quem bateu? Edward, me responda! – exigiu.

— Sim, ela bateu no meu carro – sussurrei baixinho em seu ouvido – mas foi culpa minha. Por favor, Alice, eu vou explicar quando sairmos.

Minha irmã foi para a mesa da polícia, enquanto Jasper estava esperando na porta. O rapaz que a atendeu parecia obcecado com a minha irmã e era óbvio, ela usou seu charme para persuadi-lo. Em menos de cinco minutos e nós estávamos livres e nos entregaram as chaves de ambos os carros. Isabella continuou junto à janela.

— Senhorita você já pode ir, também pagaram a sua fiança – voltou a terra e abriu os olhos impressionada, tinha acabado de notar a presença de Alice.

— Olá –minha irmã a cumprimentou cordialmente, mas sem esboçar nenhum sorriso.

— Mas... – disse confusa e me olhou em busca de alguma explicação.

— Não se preocupe... eu te envolvi nisso, é o que lhe corresponde – a tranquilizei.

— Obrigada — respondeu nada convencida, mas na verdade fez isso por Alice.

Partimos os três, Alice, Jasper e eu. Lhes expliquei brevemente o que aconteceu, omitindo, é claro que eu tinha feito de propósito. Eles se foram no carro do meu amigo e quando eu estava me preparando para subir no meu, Isabella se aproximou, muito séria e o rosto fechado, com uma leve expressão de dor.

— Hoje mesmo te pagarei pela minha fiança... Pode me dar sua conta? – insistiu com a voz afiada, enquanto anotava meu nome no seu celular.

— Não há necessidade... foi minha culpa – respondo, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

— Não! Por favor, Edward – meu nome em seus lábios soava maravilhoso. Me segurou pelo braço com ímpeto. Estava com raiva – não quero te dever nada... – seus olhos se cravaram nos meus como um par de facas afiadas.

— Não, Isabella! Fim da discussão – decretei de imediato. Vi como seu rosto desfigurado por minha afirmação.

— Eu não sei o que você pensa Edward – destacou o meu nome com raiva – mas eu vou conseguir a sua conta de qualquer maneira e te devolverei esse dinheiro – insistiu.

— Desfrute da decepção! – Eu entrei no carro e comecei a recuar, deixando-a sua figura cada vez mais longe de mim.

Na segunda-feira seguinte eu cheguei muito cedo. No sábado finalmente me juntei a Tanya tive que "pedir desculpas" os dois dias por não ter aparecido na sexta-feira. Não foi nada mal. A qualquer momento meu pai viria para enfrentar-me pelo que tinha feito a sua "namorada". O esperava com ânsias, eu queria dizer algumas verdades, mas não veio ao meu escritório em toda a manhã e também não me chamou n a sua, e quando nos encontramos para almoçar não disse nada, pelo contrário, parecia satisfeito. Por acaso não tinha contado? Em parte me decepcionei, acho que no fundo esperava que o fizesse...

Voltei para o escritório, deve revisar o relatório de execução orçamental acumulada até essa data. Eu me reclinei para trás, meio sem graça depois do almoço e pedi um café. Enquanto chegava minha tóxica bebida, porque pedia três colheres de sopa de café e quatro de açúcar, fui verificar as minhas finanças, só para ver meus investimentos pessoais. Quando entrei na minha conta corrente, eu verifiquei os créditos e débitos, quando de repente encontrei um depósito de mil dólares de uma conta com uma origem desconhecida. Era justamente o valor da fiança. Tinha sido Isabella.

Peguei minha jaqueta, um envelope branco, fechei o notebook e coloquei na bolsa para levar para trabalhar em casa. O relatório agora, podia esperar. Peguei o meu Lamborghini no subsolo e o dirigi, quase por instinto, para a casa dela, mas antes eu tinha que ir em um caixa eletrônico para retirar essa quantia de dinheiro.

Corria uma brisa um pouco fria, bem, gelada em Los Angeles. Voltei ao carro para retirar a jaqueta escura. O sol brilhava no céu, no entanto, apesar de que logo cairia à noite. Andei em direção a sua casa e observei com atenção o jardim de entrada. Era simples e lindo, como ela. Arg! Não podia estar pensando sobre Isabella dessa forma, afinal de contas, e embora eu não gostasse, era a "namorada" do meu pai. Eca! Que nojo! Eu não faria isso com ele, é um homem mais velho... Como ele poderia pensar assim? Eu não era mulher! Mas de qualquer forma, eu se fosse ela não dormiria com um homem mais velho por mais "deslumbrando" que fosse. Ugh! Penava em uma idiotice atrás da outra. Parei de deliberar e caminhei até a entrada.

Bati na porta insistentemente uma e outra vez, mas ninguém saiu. Rodeei a casa, como um verdadeiro psicopata, olhando através das janelas. Não se via nenhum movimento, não estava! O que faria durante o dia? Trabalhava ou era mantida por Carlisle? Sexo e companhia em troca de dinheiro... _mmm,_ ela não parecia dessas garotas, mas seu comportamento dizia o contrário.

Atravessei a rua. Abri o carro e me sentei para esperar. Realmente estava ficando louco com essa mulher! Metade porque era repugnante que estivesse com meu pai e traíssem Esme e por outro... eu não sei porquê.

Busquei o notebook para trabalhar, enquanto esperava a garota. O tempo passou rápido, quase não notei quando caiu a noite. Eu verifiquei a hora, eram quase nove. Comecei a analisar as contas, quando aconteceu de eu olhar para a frente. "Ela" estava chegando, a pé, o que me fez supor que seu _carrinho_ não tinha se saído bem, ao contrário do meu que não aconteceu nada. Deixei o notebook de lado, peguei o envelope com o dinheiro e corri atrás dela. Enquanto ela buscava as chaves para entrar, a abordei.

— Isabella! – gritei para que me ouvisse. Se virou imediatamente e abriu os olhos, impressionada, tanto foi o seu impacto, que deixou cair a sua bolsa com todo o que tinha dentro, esparramando ao redor: óculos, lápis, um livro infantil, chaves, dois estojos e um frasco que dizia Prozac.

— Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – levantou uma sobrancelha, endurecendo a expressão. Se agachou para recolher suas coisas. Eu a ajudei, sem deixar de observá-la um só minuto. Sua pele era suave e leitosa e os lábios vermelhos como sangue. Se deu conta que a olhava e corou.

— Tome! – lhe entreguei ambos os estojos.

— Obrigada – respondeu sem olhar para mim. Abriu a porta.

— Venho lhe devolver "isso" – lhe mostrei o envelope.

— O que é isso Edward? – seus lábios carnudos modularam meu nome e eu os observei hipnotizado. Eram grossos e pareciam suaves, beijá-los certamente era como comer uma manga madura, saborosa, úmida e sensual. Ela estava esperando ansiosamente pela minha resposta. Já estava com um pé dentro da casa.

— O dinheiro do fiança – respondi enevoado, seu corpo, seu rosto... eram o fruto proibido, mas enquanto mais me esforçava para tira-la da minha mais, mais a desejava. Era estranho, nunca tinha acontecido comigo.

— Edward, isso é seu! Eu não quero nenhum compromisso com você – embora isso soe estúpido, suas palavras me machucaram de alguma forma.

— Não é compromisso, Bella – sua boca se abriu levemente, lhe impressionou como a chamei... e eu não sei por que o fiz, essa era a forma que Carlisle a chamava, talvez o guardei inconscientemente. Tentei que passasse despercebido, para não demonstrar o clique que havia causado o simples modo de mencioná-la – eu te envolvi nisso... foi um jogo estúpido de bêbado – me desculpei, corando um pouco, porque meu rosto estava fervendo.

— Jogo? – Bella levantou uma sobrancelha – Nossa que excêntricos são os seus jogos? Eu imagino que seja porque... – não acabou a frase e sorriu.

— O quê? – a repreendi.

— Esqueça! – Respondeu.

— Não, me diga! Diga-me o que você pensa de mim – a incitei, queria que me jogasse na cara todas as impressões minhas, para ver se com isso passava o "encantamento".

— Não, esqueça, não vou te dizer... – quando disse isso, levantou o queixo ligeiramente por cima do meu ombro. Olhava para a rua. Eu me virei, era a Mercedes preta de Carlisle. Ele estacionou na entrada e desceu do carro, com uma roupa casual.

Quando me viu, juntou as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um sorriso irônico.

— Edward! O que você está fazendo aqui? – exclamou suspeito, enquanto passava em frente de mim para beijá-la. Meu intestino revirou e olhei para o outro lado. Eca! Meu pai riu da minha atitude.

— Ele queria saber se você estava aqui – Bella mentiu.

— Sim? Mas se almoçamos juntos – murmurou – e estive toda a tarde no escritório.

— Pensei que não estivesse... – hesitei muito pouco credível. Não engoliu a minha resposta idiota.

— O que você precisa, Edward? – espetou de imediato.

— Era sobre... o relatório para segunda-feira – tentando me sobrepor.

— Algo está errado?– Ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio sarcástico.

— Não está o investimento na Ásia – menti.

— Não, que estranho? Hoje, quando eu chequei parecia que estava lá – finalmente soltou a sua "namorada", que a tinha agarrada pela cintura como se fosse uma extensão sua.

— Você pode me mostrar? – Carlisle se incorporou.

— Claro, está no carro – mentira! Iria perceber que isso era uma farsa. Virei para voltar ao carro para pegar o notebook.

— Edward – me chamou e virei, parando – vamos revisar o de segunda na primeira hora, antes da reunião. Assenti. Engoli saliva aliviado.

— Ok! – respondi. Levantei a mão para me despedir. Eles entraram. Uma luz se acendeu e pela janela, observei como ele a agarrou pela cintura, com ambos braços, passando-os por detrás das suas costas finas. Ela se empinou e lhe deu um beijo fogoso. O invejei.

Peguei meu carro e não segui olhando por razões óbvias, não era masoquista. Eu fui embora com uma grande sensação de frustração, mas curiosamente, cada vez que a imagem dela teimava em aparecer em minha mente, sorria um pouco, era como se no fundo, soubesse que ela seria minha alguma vez.

Chegou a segunda-feira e não me levantei antes, porque o relatório estava perfeitamente bem e não era necessário revisá-lo. Minha mãe, Alice, Emmett e eu saímos com destino ao escritório, todos éramos acionistas e tínhamos participação na empresa. Ali nos esperava Carlisle e o assessor legal, Marco. Esse último, era quem confeccionava os registros.

Entramos no escritório e Angela tinha disposto para nós um aromático café e uns deliciosos donuts. Nós nos juntamos na sala de reuniões, com Carlisle na cabeceira e logo dirigindo a apresentação. Revisamos os investimentos dentro do país e no exterior e as grandes utilidades da Holding Cullen. Todos pareciam satisfeitos, até que nos comunicou a sua nova decisão.

— Como crescemos a passos agigantados e agora nos aprontamos para participar na banca, decidi que para o bem da empresa, contratar um gerente de finanças que auxilie o diretor das finanças – nem sequer o tinha consultado comigo. Arg! – Edward, terá um grande apoio – me dirigiu a palavra com seus olhos confiantes. Arqueei uma sobrancelha nada convencido – ela está aqui, a apresentarei em um momento – disse.

Caminhou até a porta dupla e abriu uma das partes. Eu quase tive um infarto quando vi entrar a Bella Swan. Definitivamente, essa desconhecida ia estar por algum tempo em nossas vidas.


	6. Obrigado Papai Arg!

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Obrigado Papai... Arg!**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_EU NÃO PODIA ACREDITAR!_

Pedaço de idiota! Meu pai havia ficado louco, definitivamente, tinha que ir para o hospício, camisa de força, quartos acolchoados e mais! Imbecil!

Todos estávamos perplexos, todos exceto Marco e minha mãe. Carlisle sorriu, exibindo um grande sorriso, digno de uma propaganda de creme dental. Lhe dei um olhar raivoso, mas me ignorou por completo. Três pares de olhos arregalados, cruzaram o centro da mesa. Abri os olhos um pouco mais para Alice para ver se respondia com um gesto o meu grande sinal de interrogação, mas ela tinha um maior ainda no seu rosto.

Bella entrou um pouco ruborizada, havia voltado a ser a menina tímida que meu pai nos apresentou algum dia e não a menina ousada que me desafiou na estrada. Vestia uma calça de estilo clássico, de cor castanho claro, que demarcava muito bem sua bunda rendonda e proeminente. Uma blusa branca, com gola no meio que acentuava mais seu colo largo em embranquecido.

— Nossa nova agente de finanças, eu a roubei de um prestigioso banco de Nova York, relutantemente de seu presidente — Ela trabalhava em um banco? Eu nunca teria imaginado! E deve ter tido um grande posto na entidade bancária? Não acho que Carlisle a trouxe apenas por uma febre, á respeito dos negócios era muito bom, e teria meninas bonitas em massa se esse fosse seu objetivo — ela era sub-gerente de negócios nessa cidade — concluiu feliz, ela era seu novo brinquedo. Descaradamente colocou suas mãos sobre as dela. Bella parecia desconfortável, estava da cor de um tomate maduro.

A minha mãe iludida olhava sorridente. Ninguém falou. O ponteiro do cuco marcava os segundos de maneira ruidosa, para o nosso silêncio ensurdecedor. Carlisle não parecia esperar nossa aprovação, mantinha um sorriso seguro. O sangue começou a correr pelo meu corpo em uma velocidade inesperada até a raiz da raiva, por que não havia nos consultado? Qual era seu plano sinistro? Passar as empresas para o nome de Isabella? Por que não havia a apresentado como sua namorada antes de apresenta-la como integrante da nossa empresa?

— Não estou de acordo! — reclamei, contendo a raiva e inclinando-me para frente. Meu pai virou seu rosto, e cravou seus olhos com uma expressão de desprezo em seu rosto, de uma maneira que eu jamais havia visto, ultimamente eu o desconhecia e muito.

— Qual é o seu argumento, Edward? — levantou uma sobrancelha, claramente irritado.

— Você deveria ter nos consultado... afinal também temos participação na empresa, um percentual nada insignificante entre os três... se lembra! Vinte por cento!

Meu pai respirou fundo, como faz isso na cara dura!

— Desde que quando devo tomar o parecer de vocês para respirar? — ironizou, desagradavelmente — pelo que sei quem sempre dirigiu esta empresa somos sua mãe e eu — respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

— Você mesmo disse, com minha mãe! E agora corre com as próprias cores — Bella estava sentada na cadeira, com o queixo erguido, mas claramente incomodada, ela também era uma descarada!

— Você não sabe o que fala, Edward, sua mãe está ciente e aceitou sem problemas, também acredito que lhe falta um apoio. Você trabalha muito e essa carga de trabalho irá aumentar porque nossa previsão de crescimento está indefinida.

— Mamãe, você sabia? — olhei Esme em busca de uma explicação. Ela assentiu. Arg! Agora sim estava zangado. Minha mãe fazia um verdadeiro papel de idiota ao cubo! Olhei para meu pai, furioso. Sentia meu rosto fervendo e comecei a balbuciar insultos, mas o resto não percebeu. Não suporto mais esta farsa, me levantei, peguei minhas pastas e saí da sala de reuniões, empurrando a porta bruscamente antes de sair.

Nada no mundo me importava exceto o fato de que meu pai era um sem vergonha. Caminhei rapidamente pelo terraço para tomar um pouco de ar. O dia brilhou com um céu azul lindo, no entanto, havia uma brisa morna que soprava no terraço. Pude esfriar a cabeça. Tentei acender um cigarro, e não sei se a raiva afeta o pulso, mas minha mão tremia além de que o vento batia contra para unir o fogo ao tabaco, arg! Eu não seria capaz de fumar um cigarro em paz? Uma onda de raiva me invadiu novamente.

— Edward — minha irmã chamou com cautela. Virei-me mais tranquilo, ela tinha uma espécie de sedativo na veia para mim.

— Você sabia algo sobre isso? — Perguntei um tanto objurgatório.

— Nada Edward, me pegou tão supresa quanto você... — torceu a boca em uma careta de desgosto.

— O que acontece com Carlisle? Faz uma estupidez atrás da outra! Como pensa em colocar sua _amante_ na empresa? E mais, ainda por cima com a aprovação da minha mãe! Arg! — Olhei Alice desesperado.

— Edward... Posso fazer uma pergunta? — Insistiu.

— Diga — O tom inquisitório de sua voz me alertou para sua pergunta.

— Você gosta dela, certo? — cravou seus olhos brindados no meu. Congelei! Mas também tentei me defender.

— Não Alice! Que... Que merda você está dizendo? — Dei meia volta, não podia olhar seus olhos, se não iria perceber imediatamente que mentia, mas de repente me vira para ela, novamente.

— Claro! — Sorriu ironicamente, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

— É só... é só que acho que Carlisle e esta menina são uns descarados — refutei, bagunçando meu cabelo ainda mais.

— Edward! — Alice me interrompeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

— O que? — Perguntei um pouco irritado, abrindo as mãos já agoniado. Por quê ela ria dessa vez?

— Deixe seu cabelo em paz! Parece um bobo da corte... Olhe! — Exclamou divertida. Virei-me para direita para ver meu reflexo nas janelas. De fato! Tinha o cabelo disparado em todas as direções, semelhante a um chapéu de bobo da corte. Comecei a baixar o cabelo, mas foi pior. Minha irmã soltou uma gargalhada.

— E depois diz que não gosta dessa menina. Ela te deixa de cabelos em pé, literalmente! — Ela voltou a rir alto. Fiz uma careta ridícula, de bravo, mas ela riu mais. Se acalmou e falou com uma voz tranquila — Não é tão ruim, Edward, ela não parece uma menina má — piscou um olho para mim — meu instinto não falha — sugeria algo mais como esse "meu instinto não falha". Aperteii os dentes e sorri, enquanto Alice voltou a entrada.

Respirei fundo e tirei novamente um cigarro, mas desta vez consegui acendê-lo na primeira tentativa. Por acaso deveria me acostumar a vê-la todos os dias? Talvez isso não tenha problemas, mas vê-la com ele todos os dias? E se lhes baixasse um ataque de _ansiedade_ no escritório e eu os encontrava fazendo... Eca! Saia, saia, saia essa imagem da minha mente...

No dia seguinte cheguei muito cedo, um pouco antes das oito. No caminho peguei umas rosquinhas e um café no Starbucks, cheiroso e grande para acordar-me da minha noite desgastante com Tanya. O bom era que me serviu para liberar as tensões e acordar renovado.

Caminhei direto para o meu escritório, Carlisle ainda não tinha chegado, no entanto, no escritório continuava a se ouvir alguns murmúrios, Angela estava ajudando Isabella a se instalar. Tive a curiosidade de olhar, mas logo me detive _no local_. Com que desculpa chegaria naquele escritório? Com um "Olá, seja bem-vinda!", depois que havia saído sem desculpas quando a anunciaram como gerente de finanças.

De imediato me senti sufocado, um pouco confuso, por um motivo estranho meu coração batia em um ritmo estranho. Seria taquicardia? Talvez pelo café? Mas sempre bebia muito por dez pessoas. Esquisito, o ignorei e me tranquei no escritório. Passei a manhã inteira trabalhando no nosso novo mercado: América do Sul, começariamos no Brasil.

Eu devia concluir um relatório para Carlisle, finalmente era ele quem decidia. Havia se tornado claro no dia de ontem! Me mantive entre os números e ações. A sensação estranha no peito já havia ido embora, eu me sentia relativamente tranquilo.

Tentei me concentrar nas minhas _tarefas_ do dia, e no final da tarde já havia conseguido isso. Sim, tudo estava relativamente normal até que ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

— Entre! — Levantei um pouco a voz para que me ouvisse. Não respondeu de imediato, apenas entrou. Continuei com os olhos no meu notebook, até que pelo canto do olho notei uma silhueta esbelta que estava parada de pé na frente da minha mesa. Tentei não me perturbar, mas era tarde. Olhei para ela com ódio.

— O que você quer? — fui rude.

— Posso me sentar? — perguntou respeitosamente, forçando-me a baixar as rotações.

— Claro! — respondi indiferente. "Ela é uma intrusa, uma intrusa trepadora...", tentei me convencer a não sucumbir aos seus encantos sexys.

Ela sentou-se a minha frente, cruzando as pernas daquele modo que me enlouquecia. Parecia determinada, vinha dizer-me algo... Tomei uma outra olhada para o seu corpo. Ela vestia uma saia preta justa que marcou sugestivamente seus quadris redondos e a dobra do nascimento de suas pernas, uf! E ainda por cima a roupa nascia debaixo dos seus seios até um par de dedos sobre os joelhos. Em cima uma blusa branca comum, mas essa pegou suas curvas. Oh, por favor! Me tinha absolutamente desconcentrado. Podia me imaginar navegando no meio das suas pernas tonificadas e sensuais, beijando seus seios e abraçando sua cintura.

—Edward! — Ela levantou a voz e me acordou do meu sonho de luxúria — Edward! Está me escutando?

—Claro! — respondi, tentando passar sem advertências. Me endireitei no assento, enquanto ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

Oh, não! Precisava de um banho frio. Urgente! Podia sentir o excesso de calor que emanava do meu corpo. Por um momento pensei em ir _me refrescar_ no banheiro, lhe pedir para me dar alguns segundos, mas quando tive a intenção de colocar-me de pé, um rápido olhar para as minhas partes baixas me fez parar. Pare, idiota! Não posso levantar, não com seu _amiguinho_ do meio levantado. Ela nunca mais na vida deixaria de me provocar, e eu conhecia sua faceta _ameaçadora_. Fiquei quieto e disfarçadamente baixei minha mão direita para bater uma pequena _punheta_, era o único modo de acelerar o processo de retração na sua presença... o segundo, seria tomá-la com força, beijá-la e fazê-la minha sobre a mesa... Imbecil! Essas imagens em sua mente estão sendo contraproducentes, não ajudou em nada a diminuir sua ereção... e por outro lado, jamais havia tomado uma mulher à força, não dessa maneira pelo menos, só fazia a pedidos da interessada.

— Se você não me ouvir, já vou! Não perderei meu tempo com você... — ameaçou vermelha de raiva. Se soubesse no que eu pensava... não ficaria muito chateada. Tentei esfriar minha mente e me concentrei no que ela dizia. Seus lábios carnudos, vermelhos e insinuantes, se moviam rapidamente — Não quero passar minha vida discutindo com você, somos uma equipe e se queremos que as coisas funcionem bem, devemos começar a nos comunicar... de boa maneira — acrescentou muito séria.

— Penso o mesmo — respondi como um idiota hipnotizado por aquela mulher.

— É o melhor, Edward, não é uma situação fácil para ninguém — continuou.

— Eu sei, mas posso te pedir algo? — falei rapidamente, mas era um pedido pelo meu instinto de sobrevivência.

— É claro — ela sorriu levemente.

— Nada de _demonstrações_ de afeto com meu pai aqui no escritório — coloquei cara de desgosto, não pude evitar. Ela pegou e torceu seus lábios no sorriso mais lindo que havia visto em minha vida.

— Claro, prometo — se levantou satisfeita e antes de abrir a porta para sair se virou indecisa, mas o fez no fim — Sei que você é um menino _mimado_, Edward.

— Acabamos de selar a paz e já está me atacando — sorri um pouco para mim mesmo, algo em seu olhar, retribuia a atração que eu sentia por ela.

— Não é um ataque... está mais para um elogio — sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Um elogio? Que tipo de elogio era esse? Nenhum! Mas assim como não me importava, ela parecia determinada a levar as coisas à sério e bem, prometi omitir as cenas de _afeto_ entre meu pai e ela. Isso me fez imensamente feliz.

Na próxima semana meu pai teria que viajar para o Rio de Janeiro para fechar um dos negócios e Bella iria junto. Arg! Era necessário levá-la com ele como se fosse uma extensão do seu corpo? Eca! O velho parecia mais ligado a ela que Isabella a ele! Velho sujo! Porque não ia com seu amigo e parceiro Marco, ele seria de mais utilidade. Não podia fazer nada contra isso, não tinha mais opção a não ser engolir toda essa porcaria, além disso partiriam na próxima terça-feira. Essa ideia me tinha de mal humor todo abençoado fim de semana... seria como uma lua de mel antecipada. Eca!

Na segunda-feira seguinte, um dia antes de sua viagem, meu pai me chamou no seu escritório. Cheguei relutantemente, ultimamente não queria nada com ele, me causava repulsa. Bati sem cuidado porque entrei imediatamente, ele estava reclinado em sua poltrona de couro e se endireitou quando apareci na frente dele.

— Sente-se filho! — sua atitude era estranha, tive a impressão de que estava desconfortável, algo o perturbava, e muito! Sorri, foi o me fez sentir-me melhor, afinal ele não era imune ao que acontecia na vida. Eu o ignorei e sentei-me.

— O que está acontecento, Carlisle? — minha voz soou áspera quando me dirigi a ele.

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

— Chegou um rumor aos meus ouvidos e quero saber se é verdade...— cravou seus olhos observadores nos meus.

— O que? — perguntei sem relutância, enquanto me distraia olhando a paisagem. Ele demorou muito para falar — Diga-me! — insisti.

— É sobre Esme...

— O que acontece com a minha mãe? — apertei a mandíbula imediatamente. Eu destestava que ele se referia a ela como se continuasse sendo sua esposa. Ela já não era nada! Ele tinha decidido isso.

Ele se virou para mim, com os olhos prestes a explodir em lágrimas de impotência, no entanto, se deteve.

— É verdade que ela vem saído com Aro? O milionário excêntrico com investimentos no Oriente Médio — tinha a expressão facial tensa.

— É sério? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha divertido.

— Não consigo encontrar graça nisso tudo, Edward — me cutucou. Soltei uma risada irônica.

— Ah, não! E o que eu encontro é fenomenal, um padrasto petroleiro... Não é nada mal! — esbocei um sorriso de vingança. Quase que seus olhos saíram de órbita e deixou seu queixo cair.

— Claro que não! Ele não é bem visto na sociedade — continuou.

— Cínico! — o repreendi.

— O que quer dizer? — retrucou incrédulo.

— Por acaso só você pode andar passeando por aí com sua _amante_ vinte anos mais jovem e minha mãe não tem o direito de reconstruir sua vida. Agora mesmo irei lá felicitá-la! — cuspi com raiva.

—Você age como um menino, Edward — me repreendeu irritado.

—Talvez... — contestei.

— Não se consegue falar com você — ele disse entre dentes, vermelho de raiva.

— Não se você se comportar como um desgraçado — cutuquei.

— Saia daqui, Edward! — me expulsou do seu escritório. Esta atitude dele estava se tornando habitual. Saí dali e bati a porta apenas para irritá-lo.

Nos encontramos para almoçar com Alice e lhe contei o novo rumor do meu pai, ela rompeu a rir, parecia tão divertida quando eu.

— Você sabe se é verdade? — perguntei, pedindo por favor que fosse verdade, eu adoraria ver a cara do meu pai quando se confirmasse.

— Não sei, mas nossa mãe nesta última semana está em estado "radiante", muito contente, talvez seja verdade. Espero! Serei a primeira a lhe parabenizar.

— E eu irei depois de você — confirmei divertido.

Voltamos ao escritório e continuei trabalhando a tarde inteira. Ao finalizar o dia chequei meu e-mail como de costume e encontrei, entre outros, um e-mail de **Carlisle**, assunto: **viagem (urgente)**.

Cliquei e imediatamente implantou-se um e-mail curto.

"_Amanhã você deve estar às cinco da manhã no aeroporto. Não poderei ir ao Brasil, então você irá com Isabella (comporte-se, lembre-se que você está representando a empresa)._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Carlisle."_

Dei uma segunda olhada para me convencer. Que notícia boa! Há! A lua de mel deles tinha sido cancelada. Uhuuuul! E eu iria junto com ela. Sorri perversamente. Fechei o notebook e corri para casa para empacotar minhas coisas para amanhã de manhã.

* * *

**Olha quem apareceu, eu! E agora estarei aqui com mais frequencia, graças a Gui que vai pegar alguns capítulos dela e me ajudar a sair da bagunça que me enfiei. **

**Agora sobre a fic, o Edward está bem afetado pela Bella, e ao mesmo tempo sente raiva pelo o que estão fazendo com a Esme. Será que a Esme está mesmo saindo com o Aro? Seria ótimo rsrs e essa viagem ao Brasil... vai ser bem interessante.  
**

**Se alguém ainda estiver lendo e comentar, obrigada você é uma pessoa linda!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Companheiros de Viagem

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Companheiros de Viagem**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Cheguei na minha casa por volta das dez da noite. Subi as escadas correndo, em dois degrais de cada vez. Abri a porta do meu quarto com força, corri para o closet e tirei uma das malas. A coloquei na cama e comecei a abrir gavetas e portas desesperadamente, tirando roupas: meias, cuecas, sapatos, gravatas, e roupa informal, por quê não? Eu iria ao Brasil com a mulher mais deliciosa do universo! Como não existiria uma possibilidade de que poderíamos _nos distrair_. Sorri diante das minhas imagens sensuais. Além disso, tirei um par de roupas formais.

A mala estava lotada, parecia um sanduíche de alface que iria transbordar. Isso não vai fechar! Comecei a tirar tudo, arg! Inspirei menos profundo, estava um pouco ansioso. Essas coisas não eram normais em mim! Mas a notícia havia sido tão maravilhosamente imprevista que não tive mais tempo para chegar em casa e arrumar para amanhã. Agora sim tenho uma pilha de roupas relativamente decentes.

Fui até a minha mesa de cabeceira em busca do passaporte, abro, reviro, mas não acho. Vejo novamente... Nada! Passei pela cama para outra mesa de cabeceira, joguei a caixa no chão e comecei a procurar, com a adrenalina mergulhando em minhas veias. Meu _Blackberry_ tocou insistentemente, o evitei, no entanto minha perna vibrou de novo. Quem seria tão inconveniente? Eu o tirei do bolso e o joguei no tapete.

—_Maaaaaamããããããeeee_ — gritei para Esme ouvir.

Fui até a cômoda localizada na frente da minha cama. Mudei as roupas intímas de um lado para o outro, a ponto de desestabilizar meu humor. Puxei as gavetas para o chão, enquanto olhava em descrença que isso aconteceu comigo, agora. Agora não! Se não o encontrasse eu seria obrigado a avisar para Carlisle e ele iria com Bella, arg!

—_Maaaaaamããããããeeee_ — voltei a gritar. De repente Esme se aproximou com os olhos esbugalhados ao máximo.

—O que é isso, Edward? — me olhou assustada.

—Onde está o meu passaporte? — insisti frenético.

—Como vou saber, filho? — respondeu mais tranquila.

—Preciso dele urgentemente! Amanhã viajo na primeira hora... — continuei jogando roupa no chão.

—O que é tudo isso, Edward? — Alice apareceu na soleira da porta.

—Não acho meu passaporte, ajude-me a encontrá-lo, por favor! — supliquei. Ela caminhou até as roupas jogadas no chão, ajoelhou-se e começou a procurar. De repente, paf!

—Aqui está — me olhou com um sorriso torto perverso.

—Onde estava? — joguei-me de barriga para pegar o documento das mãos da minha irmã e seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

—Nisso... — imediatamente pegou uma caixa de preservativos. Minha mãe se virou _no lugar_ e sorriu também. Meu rosto ferveu de vergonha. Eu não disse nada mais, minha mãe e minha irmã soltaram risadinhas cúmplices. Elas se levantaram para se prepararem para sair do quarto. Esme virou-se para me olhar.

—Você vai ao Brasil com Isabella? — seus olhos se suavizaram. Assenti, confuso. Ela já sabia? Não tinha sido uma mudança de planos de última hora?

—Você já sabia? — perguntei confuso. Ela estava prestes à responder, mas meu celular começou a tocar novamente. Arg! Rastejei pelo chão para pegâ-lo. Esme se foi.

—Alô? — respondi irritado.

—Edward! — eu conhecia essa voz cantada.

—Tanya — Uf! Se eu houvesse olhado o identificador de chamadas antes, não teria atendido... eu havia combinado de ir visitá-la.

—Estou te esperando — imediatamente sensualizou sua voz. Ui, ui! Desta vez ela não me perdoaria...

—Uf! Tanya, sinto muito, mas não poderei ir... — sussurrei, enquanto tirava a roupa para tomar um banho, eu estava sujo e cansado.

—Tenho a mesa arrumada! — exclamou chateada, mas tentando se conter.

—Realmente, sinto muito! Apenas me avisaram que eu iria viajar na primeira hora para o Brasil, meu pai não poderá ir, então eu devo ir — afirmei, enquanto abria a torneira do chuveiro. O banheiro começou a se encher de vapor.

—Você poderia ter me avisado! — grunhiu pelo fone de ouvido.

—Desculpa, outro dia...? — insisti com um pé na banheira.

—Vá a merda, Edward! — _tuuut, tuuut, tuuut_. Desligou. Sorri, nada importava naquele momento. Amanhã eu iria com ela, longe e sem quaisquer intervenções de algum intrometido.

Molhei meu cabelo e depois coloquei o suficiente de shampoo nas minhas mãos, para espalhar o liquído espesso no cabelo. Peguei o sabonete, o umideci bem e começei a esfregá-lo no meu corpo. No final da banheira descansava uma esponja, minha mãe insistia em compra-la e eu insistia em não usá-la, "Isso é o que as mulheres usam mamãe," repetia uma e outra vez, mas ela continuava comprando. Com Emmett foi da mesma forma.

Tomei um último mergulho debaixo do chuveiro e corri a porta para minha toalha e me secar. Saí ainda com os pés úmidos e limpei o vapor do espelho para me ver. A barba estava crescendo, mas amanhã não conseguiria fazê-la, mal consigo acordar. Saí do meu quarto com a toalha úmida amarrada na cintura. De repente Emmett apareceu.

—Eu sabia que você estava indo em uma viagem com a _querida _do papai — ironizou, soltando uma risada.

—_Shhht!_ — coloquei o dedo indicado na minha boca para ele diminuir o volume da voz — Esme pode escutar.

—Quem se importa! Já encontrou conforto... — Me virei imediatamente com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso torto.

—Então, é verdade? — perguntei com a esperança que assim fosse.

—Isso que o velho me disse — respondeu enquanto pegou minha caixa de preservativos — esses são bons? — ele se distraiu imediatamente. Arg! Assenti — há algumas que se queixam de que sofrem alergias e coisas estranhas — continuou, era evidente que o tema dos preservativos era muito mais importante na sua vida.

—Mas esses são _hipoalergênicos_ — observei essa última palavra e ele sorriu entusiasmado.

—Então foi Carlisle quem te contou? — cutuquei na espera de uma resposta coerente. Assentiu.

—Você pode me dar alguns para eu provar essa noite? — Emmett continuou. Caso perdido! Meu irmão tinha apenas sexo em sua cabeça.

—Leve a caixa! — grunhi, enquanto coloquei a parte debaixo do pijama listrado.

—Obrigado... — murmurou feliz e saiu do quarto. Olhando as contra-indicações? Que idiota!

Deixei cair minha mala e a coloquei na mesa que estava no centro do quarto. Fechei a porta do meu quarto, programei o alarme móvel para 3h30 e liguei a TV para assistir a _Champions League*_. Sem perceber eu dormi.

_*__A __**Liga dos Campeões da UEFA**__, oficialmente UEFA Champions League (UCL), que é a sucessora da Taça dos Clubes Campeões Europeus (o mesmo nome atribuído ao troféu até aos dias atuais: Coupe des Clubs Champions Européens), é uma competição organizada pela UEFA desde a temporada 1955-56 (desde 1992-93 no seu atual formato) para os clubes de futebol mais prestigiados na Europa. O prêmio, a European Champion Clubs Cup (mais conhecida por European Cup), é o troféu mais prestigiado do futebol europeu._

_**Titititititit!**_

Ouvi o alarme e acordei com um sobressalto. Entrei no banheiro meio sonolento. Com os olhos ainda fechados, abri o chuveiro e somente quando a água começou a correr pela minha costa, acordei. Saí rapidamente, me vesti, peguei minha mala e o passaporte abençoado! O motorista de Esme me levou ao aeroporto. Cheguei às quatro e meia. Bella ainda não apareceu, fiquei ansioso. Ela havia caído no sono? Com meu pai! Arg! Olhei o horário de vôo, às quatro e quarenta e cinco era a última chamada para embarque. Peguei meu _Blackberry_ para ligar para ela, mas não foi necessário, ela apareceu distraída pela divisória de vidro. Vinha séria, olhava ao seu redor, até que lhe fiz um sinal com as mãos. Ela se aproximou confusa.

—E Carlisle? — perguntou irritada.

—Não pode vir. Enviou-me um e-mail de última hora pedindo-me para que viesse no seu lugar — ela cruzou os braços e torçeu a boca em uma careta de raiva.

—Obrigado... — sorri falso, mas era evidente minha decepção — pensei que desde a nossa conversa no outro dia teríamos uma relação mais suportável.

—Perdão Edward, não é isso — tentou se desculpar — mas pelo menos deveria ter me avisado — mordeu seu lábio inferior e seus olhos chocolates esmaeçeram. Fiquei sem palavras, não consegui continuar falando, me senti um perfeito imbecil.

Finalmente embarcamos. Chegamos aos nossos assentos de primeira classe, reclináveis, muito comôdos, quase poderia dormir dois em um. Ela se sentou na janela, pegou seu iPod, conectando-o aos ouvidos, ignorando-me por completo. Decolamos. Peguei meu notebook e comecei a trabalhar em investimentos. Bella pegou um livro que parecia muito insinuante, "Zonas Úmidas", eu tentei fingir que não observei o que ela leu. Depois de algumas horas o sono começou a aparecer. Quando percebeu reclinou seu assento até o final e colocou uma máscara para bloquear a luz. Ela estava inconsciente em menos de dez minutos, entreabriu seus requintados lábios de cereja, e se enrolou ao meu lado, levantando seus quadris em direção ao teto, lhe dando uma perfeita silhueta de violão. _De... li... cio... sa!_ A encarei por muitas horas, tentando descobrir os emaranhados do seus pensamentos e motivações. O que a levaria a estar com um homem como o meu pai? Dinheiro? _Mmmmm,_ parecia não ser a razão, afinal estava indo bem em sua carreira, sem necessidade de apoio. Havia tantas alternativas para pensar que finalmente caí no sono. Dormimos ao longo da viagem, cada um em seu mundo.

"_**Queridos passageiros estamos prontos para aterrissar no aeroporto Antonio Carlos Jobim no Rio de Janeiro. A temperatura atual é de 16 graus Celsius, com uma umidade média de 62%..."**_

Acordei com a voz do alto-falante. Olhei para minha direita, ela estava acordada e novamente conectada ao seus fones de ouvido. Arrumei o assento. Bella olhava para fora da janela. O avião começou a aterrissar e imediatamente o vidro das janelas se embaçaram... Uf, a umidade! Na verdade tinham me avisado. Quando eu tinha visitado esse país, anteriormente, eu tinha apenas nove anos e mal me lembrava das praias.

Pegamos nossas malas de mão e saímos pela portinha. A aeromoça que estava na porta, uma loira voluptuosa e muito sensual, quando passei ao seu lado me deu um pequeno papel dobrado. Eu sorri. Bella não percebeu.

—Do que você está rindo? — perguntou mal-humorada.

—Nada que você se importe — fui indiferente.

Nós andamos no mesmo ritmo, passamos pelas malas e em seguida, saímo em um _hall_. Uma multidão de pessoas esperava com cartolinas nas mãos para transportar passageiros. Imediatamente reconheci o nosso. Naturalmente não trazia qualquer cartaz e vestia-se formalmente.

—Bem-vindos ao Brasil! — saudou devidamente e nos levou até uma Mercedes preta. Ajustou a mala e fomos embora imediatamente.

Era noite e a lua brilhava no meio céu escuro vasto. Bella olhava pela janela e eu olhava ela, mas secretamente. Depois de meia hora de trânsito infernal chegamos no hotel em frente à praia no Leblon.

A umidade, quando saímos, estava me assando vivo, senti a roupa molhada, muito grudada no meu corpo. Olhei para minha companheira e percebi que ela tinha gota de suor no nariz. Uy, uy, uy! Ela parecia ainda mais sexy. Andamos até a recepção e depois de nos registrarem deram os cartões para abrir as portas. Ela tinha o quarto 201 e eu, o 203. O elevador nos levou até o nosso quarto.

Eu entrei no quarto, estava inquieto. Desarrumei a mala e me deitei na cama. Enfiei a mão no bolso, e no final dele, percebi o pedaço de papel amassado.

_**Hotel Ipanema. 10h30. Vou esperar você no hall.**_

Fechei o papel, mas o coloquei na minha carteira em caso de necessidade. Tomei um banho e saí esperançoso por ir buscar Isabella para jantar. Bati na sua porta sutilmente.

—Olá — sorri como um estúpido — queria saber se iríamos jantar juntos... — engoli a saliva pelo nervosismo. Arg! Isso não acontecia comigo regularmente. Esperei com expectativa.

—Mmmm, sinto muito Edward, não estou com fome — estendeu seus lábios em um sorriso falso. Ela usava um roupão branco e tinha o cabelo molhado. Eu queria ficar aqui, com ela! Sua resposta foi como um tapa no meu rosto.

—Mas... certamente... acho que a comida é boa... aqui no... Brasil — apontei para o piso debaixo, tentando convencê-la. Negou com a cabeça.

—Obrigada, talvez outro dia — esse sim foi um tapa nojento. Sua resposta feriu meu orgulho masculino profundamente, nunca haviam me rejeitado dessa forma tão brutal. Pensei em maneiras de persuardi-la, mas nenhuma era boa o suficiente. Finalmente desisti, embora ainda tivesse fome e _agitado_ demais.

Fervendo de raiva, com o rabo entre as pernas, desci até a sala elegantemente minimalista no primeiro andar, mas quando cheguei lá, em vez de ficar para comer decidi que a melhor opção era ir para o bar, não seria nada mal um pouco de álcool para passar essa decepção. Sentei-me no balcão do bar, quee dava de frente para a rua do mar. Pedi um whisky, não era para menos...

Minha mente imediatamente se distraiu quando um casal de meninas, muito bem equipadas com seios e quadris proeminentes, cinturas pequenas e _bumbuns_ "feitos à mão", pele bronzeada, olhos expressivos de oliva e exóticas e com sorrisos sensuais, sentaram-se na minha frente. Sorriam divertidas e a de brincos longos me chamou com o dedo. Aproximei-me delas sem pensar duas vezes, eu precisava de distração.

A de brincos fala espanhol chapinhado, no entanto sua _amiga_, um pouco de inglês. Tentamos entender ambas as línguas, porque na verdade eu de português não sabia nada, mas nada de nada. Elas bebiam vinho branco e eu continuei com meus whiskys. Bom, finalmente, a conversa foi um ensaio para ver se eu estaria disposto a fazer em trio. Sorri, não era uma má ideia, a única coisa que tinha era que amanhã teria que acordar cedo para a reunião com os brasileiros.

Nossa negociação estava indo de vento em popa quando pelo canto do olho vi uma silhueta conhecida passar, me virei para olhar diretamente. Isabella estava saindo. Usava o cabelo preso em um coque alto, calças de cetim preto, que se ajustavam perfeitamente em suas pernas esbeltas e longas, e para completar uma blusa sensual platinada, saltos e uma carteira prata. Eu estava assistindo com um nó no estômago. Esperou no _hall,_ um pouco inquieta, e depois um carro passou por ela. Me levantei como uma mola do assento e praticamente corri até a recepção. Toquei a campainha de mesa.

—No que posso ajudar, senhor? — uma garota ruiva bonita sorriu.

—Desculpe-me. Você sabe para onde foi a senhorita que acabou de sair? — negou com a cabeça. Arg! Mais impotência! Quem ela poderia conhecer por estes lugares? Meu coração começou a bombear sangue muito rápido e me senti como um touro cego com um único objetivo: _**tê-la**_.

Voltei para as minhas _amigas_ com adrenalina navegando pelas minhas veias. Esperavam sorridentes, no entanto, uma delas estava bêbada demais para _concretizar_. A de brincos continuava firme em pé para cumprir sua oferta. Pedi outra bebida, e mais tarde outras. Bella havia saído às dez e já era uma e meia. Meu mundo dava voltas, mas pela quantidade de whisky que eu havia bebido. Eu não poderia responder minhas _amigas_, não cansado, bêbado e irritado. As garotas deusas partiram e eu estava esperando ansioso pela volta _dela_. Hoje ela me ouviria, não importa como.

Sentei-me na frente do _hall _de entrada. Às duas e quarenta a vi entrar pela porta. Ela andava muito ereta e nunca olhou para onde eu estava. Ela subiu pelo elevador e eu corri para a escada. Estava prestes a abrir seu quarto quando a interceptei com a língua um pouco seca.

—Onde você estava? — a repreendi, com ciúmes... muito estupidamente ciumento. Segurei a porta para ela não fechá-la. Abriu seus olhos de chocolate devagar.

—Vá dormir, Edward, você está bêbado e temos uma reunião amanhã às oito em ponto — me deu um leve empurrão, mas não me movi. Finalmente ela se rendeu e abriu a porta do quarto. Observei seus lábios carnudos, o gloss havia saído do seus lábios. Será que alguém a beijou? Arg!

—Você não devia sair assim do nada — murmurei revoltado.

—Ah, não! — me desafiou, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas castanhas — Quem disse? Você? — zombou com uma risada infame. Pressionei os lábios, impotente.

—Não se supõe que você é a _namorada_ de Carlisle — eu disse com raiva.

—Por acaso você é o _bisbilhoteiro_ do seu pai? — me desafiou, enquanto tirava os saltos. A olhei com ódio, isso estava passando de castanho escuro.

—É, é, você é uma... — balbuciei com raiva, grande erro, o álcool me fez agir impulsivamente, mas eu estava ferido, muito ferido. Ela virou-se enfurecida, vermelha de raiva e se aproximou de mim, atacando-me.

—Complete a frase! — ela ordenou.

—Esqueça... — tentei retratar-me. Não consegui dizer mais nada porque o porre súbito que levei, com uma tremenda bofetada repentina, fez meu rosto se virar.

—O que você imaginou garoto estúpido? — gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Podia sentir sua mão marcada no meu rosto. Eu tinha uma espécie de nó no estômago, me virei para ir embora. Ela continuou a me olhar de uma maneira estranha. Engoli em seco e dei dois passos em direção a porta. Não mais, isso irá acabar! Me virei e andei até ela decididamente. Não lhe dei tempo para nada, peguei seu pequeno rosto em uma das minhas mãos e a beijei ansiosamente, com paixão e desejo.

* * *

**Me divirto com o Edward morrendo de ciúmes da Bella... e o que será que esse beijo vai causar? Uma reação boa ou ruim por parte da Bella? Hmm...  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e nos vemos**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	8. Do Ódio

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Do ódio...**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Por um breve momento pude experimentar como seus sensuais e doces lábios se abriam para mim, desfrutar daquela língua deliciosa, viscosa, molhada e sensual, no entanto não consegui mais, porque com um tapa me afastou do seu rosto, colocando sua mão direita entre nós, empurrando minha testa para trás.

— Saia, estúpido! – grunhiu, enquanto fazia força para me afastar. Soltei-a, mas um sorriso sacana adornou meu rosto, foi inevitável. Mordi o interior da minha boca, em um gesto nervoso.

— Você gostou, certo? – elevei o canto dos lábios ainda mais, podia ver em seus olhos chocolates como o desejo a consumia tanto quanto a mim, havia aprendido a reconhecer esse olhar nas mulheres... Ou em seu caso seria raiva? _Mm... mm_, não acho... descartei de imediato, sua língua havia respondido quase por instinto, sem dúvidas, um segundo depois que o beijo havia se concretizado, certamente os sentimentos de culpa vieram em sua cabeça e me afastou.

— Saia do meu quarto, idiota! – gritou muito irritada para mim. Arqueei uma sobrancelha irônico e saí do seu quarto. Sem dúvidas, ao fechar a porta atrás de mim, as minhas mãos começaram a suar e inclusive podia ouvir o meu coração rápido e barulhento que pulava. Oh, por favor! Jamais havia acontecido comigo algo assim com alguém... isso era incomum. Muito incomum! Essa mulher tinha _um não sei o quê_ diferente de todo o grupo de mulheres que perambulavam por aí. Talvez fosse seu perfume, a sensualidade a flor da pele, da qual parecia inconsciente, um pouco daquela bipolaridade que a distinguia ou... sou eu! Com sorte podia identificar meus próprios sentimentos e nesse mesmo momento não estava fazendo. Arg!

Deixei minha roupa esparramada sobre um dos sofás e assim, como havia vindo ao mundo, dormi, apenas contava com um pouco mais de algumas horas para dormir.

_**Titititititititit! Titititititit!**_

Maldita seja! Já tinha que acordar! E meu crânio partia agora mesmo, mas a reunião com os investidores não podia esperar, sim, certamente mudariam meu cargo na empresa, e com o pouco considerado que meu pai andava nos últimos tempos, não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Caminhei sonolento até o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, no entanto, fiquei cerca de quinze minutos me barbeando. Com a rapidez da viagem havia esquecido o creme de barbear e tive que achar algo mais próximo: sabonete líquido.

No início apenas senti a máquina mais áspera, mas quando tirei a espuma, tinha a pele horrivelmente irritada! Sobre tudo debaixo do queixo e no pescoço. Cem pontinhos de sangue como cabeças de broche apareceram pelos poros... Arg! Passei o perfume na mão e enchi a cara com ele. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeerda! Que dor! Dei alguns tapinhas, que viraram verdadeiras bofetadas, mas era a única forma de aliviar o ardor. Saí.

Encontrei-me com ela no _hall_ do hotel, passariam para nos às sete e quarenta. Estava de pé com um lindo vestido vermelho – nela tudo caia maravilhoso — , cruzado por um largo cinto preto e saltos do mesmo tom. Nos seus lábios brilhava um _gloss_ suavemente transparente e havia maquiado os olhos com rímel, delineando as bordas dos seus amendoados olhos chocolate. Queimou-me com o olhar.

— Olá – sussurrei em seu ouvido, só para chateá-la.

— Eca! Usou álcool como enxaguante bocal – colocou expressão de antipatia para me irritar, mas não conseguiu fazer isso. De repente virou para mim com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Seu olhar se cravou no meu pescoço – O que aconteceu, Edward! – exclamou muito entretida – Alguma _gata_ no cio te machucou ou o que? – soltou uma gargalhada íntima. Agora sim havia me picado.

— Sim, uma gata no cio me arranhou à noite para que saísse do seu quarto – curvei os lábios em um sorriso perverso, sem mostrar um ápice de debilidade. Seus olhos se tornaram mais escuros e acabou o sorriso no rosto.

— Idiota! – Respondeu irritada. Ri.

— De todos os modos apenas depende da "gatinha" me receber ou não – Murmurei de propósito para irritá-la ainda mais. Ela pisou no meu pé com o salto agulha.

— Auch! – reclamei, ela esboçou um risinho novamente.

— Senhores, seu carro – um homem de pele canela escura se aproximou de nós, para nos acompanhar. Deixei que ela passasse primeiro, enquanto segurei a porta em todo momento até que entrou no carro com tranquilidade. Seus olhos castanhos não se afastaram dos meus. Ficamos fechados no mesmo lugar por vinte minutos mais ou menos. Ela expelia algumas substâncias invisíveis que me enlouqueciam. A olhei de relance, sorria. Não disse nada, na verdade não parecia muito irritada.

Chegamos a um edifício antigo no centro de Ipanema. Descemos ao subterrâneo e o motorista, sorridente e cordial, nos acompanhou até o quarto andar. Quando pisamos naquele lugar um homem de meia idade, moreno e forte, nos deus as boas vindas. Era Fabricio, o dono da empresa.

— Bem-vindos! – ele estendeu a mão para Bella e logo para mim – Bella e Edward, certo? – balbuciou em espanhol perfeito – falei recentemente com Carlisle e ele me explicou que vocês são a equipe de finanças. Vamos ver o que nos trouxeram! – nos levou a uma ampla sala de reuniões, com uma grande mesa de mogno no centro e cadeiras de couro a rodeavam. Um projetor e os respectivos notebooks. De repente, um jovem casal apareceu, provavelmente um pouco mais velhos que nós.

— Bella e Edward, eles são Janine e Fabio – nosso anfitrião nos apresentou. Estendemos as mãos e eles se sentaram a esquerda da sala. A menina era uma morena incrível, com pouco mais de um metro e setenta, cabelo liso e longo até os ombros, característica caucasianas na pele, bunda e seios muito miúdos. Ele era um mulato sorridente, de um metro e noventa, de feições suaves e de corpo físico malhado. A menina não tirou os olhos de mim em toda a reunião e obviamente, devolvi os sorrisos, sem que Fabricio notasse, é claro.

Eu apresentei primeiro, Isabella me seguiu – devo reconhecer que fazia mil maravilhas, jamais havia imaginado que era uma grande oradora. Nossos clientes trocaram olhares cúmplices. À uma havíamos fechado o contrato, no próximo mês nossa marca de fast food se instalaria Rio de Janeiro. Antes de nos despedirmos, Fabricio se aproximou de nós.

— Foi um prazer fazer negócios com vocês! – estendeu a mão e continuou – lamentavelmente não posso almoçar com vocês, sem dúvida, me sentiria muito grato se esta noite jantassem conosco – olhei sobre o ombro do nosso anfitrião e Janine piscou um olho para mim.

— É claro... às nove? – Bella sussurrou muito contente.

— Claro! No Club Delta às nove. Os espero... – anotou o lugar e a hora e nos conduziu até o elevador. Despedi-me dos demais jovens com aceno a distância. Isabella levantou a mão com um sorriso.

Subimos no carro conduzido pelo amável motorista e fomos de volta para o hotel. Durante o caminho comentamos os detalhes da negociação. Havíamos tido um êxito ótimo!

— Parabéns! – disse sinceramente para minha _sócia_ de negócios. Ela sorriu, mas ao levantar as sobrancelhas de o manifesto de que a surpreendi com meu comentário.

— Parabéns para você também, Edward! Nunca pensei que um menininho mimado fosse capaz de tamanha apresentação – zombou com malícia.

— O menininho mimado, como disse, é capaz disso e muito mais – ri satisfeito comigo mesmo. Ela balançou a cabeça e continuou olhando a paisagem.

Chegamos ao hotel, a essa altura do dia e sem café da manhã, meu estômago relinchava de fome. A única coisa boa era que a dor de cabeça havia se dissipado por completo.

— Vamos almoçar juntos? – ofereci nervoso, sempre me dizia que não, no entanto, desta vez foi diferente, mas não devia me acostumar. Assentiu. Caminhamos até o salão, ela pediu uma salada e eu, filé com batatas sauté. Sua sobremesa foi fruta e a minha, sorvete. A conversa se tornou amena e superficial, embora baseada em nada além do trabalho. Bebemos café brasileiro e com ele concluímos nossa conversa, não queria que isso acontecesse. Engoli a saliva, um pouco nervoso e com voz hesitante, lhe propus que passeássemos pela praia um pouco.

— Fica para outra vez, Edward. Estou com sono, acho que irei dormir um pouco. As nove devemos nos encontrar com Fabricio... – se explicou, mas pelos seus olhos pequenos, notei que dizia a verdade e não era uma desculpa grosseira para me afastar. No entanto, como já havia feito à ideia de passar à tarde sozinha, ela se levantou e beijou minha testa – nos vemos as oito e quarenta, aqui mesmo – sua voz doce deslizou pelos meus ouvidos como música divina e o roçar dos lábios em minha pele me deixou com o coração bombeando com toda sua capacidade. Quis segui-la, mas me reprimi, não queria pressioná-la.

Fui para a praia durante a tarde e me entretive vendo os brasileiros jogarem futebol. Obviamente, minha vista também se distraiu com as bundas abundantes e firmes das brasileiras. Eram impressionantes! As sete voltei ao hotel, já estava escuro. Tomei um banho e coloquei roupa formal para o jantar. Desci às oito e trinta. Ela apareceu cinco minutos depois. Usava um vestido preto muito grudado que marcava seus seios pequeninos e o lado arredondado de seus quadris. Seus lábios intensamente vermelhos e tão incitantes como uma fruta madura, contrastavam com a palidez da sua pele.

— Você está linda – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela sorriu.

— Obrigada – respondeu com as bochechas um pouco coradas.

O Club Delta era muito bom. Nós cinco comemos calmamente, não havia pressa. Lamentavelmente Fabricio colocou a nota ruim, me cansando de tanto falar de Carlisle. Era seu admirador secreto ou não sei o que! Mas não deixou nem por instante de falar de seus negócios. De repente a conversa tomou outro rumo.

— Como está à bela Esme, Edward?

— Muito bem – respondi. Olhei Bella pelo canto do olho. Ela começou a mastigar mais lentamente, estava incomodada. Tentei desviar o assunto, mas ele continuou.

— Você vai me desculpar Edward, mas acho que poucas vezes na vida o vi com mulheres tão lindas e sofisticadas – Bella se engasgou sutilmente e eu sorri.

— Minha mãe é uma santa – respondi orgulhoso. Ela me olhava suplicante.

Os outros dois, raras vezes se intrometiam na conversa, no entanto, a garota não deixava de flertar comigo.

— Bom, queridos amigos, temo que devo deixa-los na companhia dos meus garotos. Tenho uma reunião que me aguarda... – se levantou para se despedir. Quando se foi, Janine falou.

— O que acham de irmos dançar? – convidou entusiasmada, enquanto por debaixo da mesa tocava meus órgãos genitais com seu pé. Como era ousada! E eu que a primeira vista a achei com cara de mosca morta. Hahaha!

— Claro – Bella respondeu imediatamente e Fabio assentiu em um espanhol pouco claro.

Chegamos a um lugar ancorado exclusivamente entre Leblon e Ipanema, em frente ao mar. Apenas samba, reggaetón* (o que era isso?), salsa e todo tipo de música que se dançava muito perto, corpo com corpo. Era minha oportunidade com Bella! Fomos por algumas caipirinhas, a bebida emblema do Brasil. Tudo ia a vento e popa até que minhas esperanças se foram quando Janine me pegou pela mão para dançar. Em outras circunstâncias estaria feliz de desfrutar como sua _bunda_ redondinha e quadris amplos dançavam sobre minha pélvis, mas agora não! Isso significava que Bella faria o mesmo com o moreno de físico musculoso. Bebi a bebida quase sem respirar. Ela continuava conversando no balcão, sorria demais. Arg!

_*O __**reggaetón**__, conhecido como new reggae, é um estilo musical que varia do reggae jamaicano, influenciado pelo hip hop das zonas de Miami, Los Angeles e Nova York latina._

A garota sensual se colocou na minha frente, pegou minhas mãos e as colocou atrás de sua costa, obrigando-me a me meter em suas pernas firmes. Seus olhos de oliva estavam incendiados de luxúria. Seu corpo começou a se mover de uma maneira deliciosa. Deus! Como os brasileiros conseguiam dançar isso sem terminar se fodendo? Inspirei ar para não perder o bom senso. Seu corpo emanava uma aura quente e transpiração. Perfeita! Essa mulher devia estar pronta! Começamos a dançar em movimentos rápidos e embriagantes, até que olhei a minha esquerda.

O mulato de filme pornô tinha agarrado ela pelos quadris, bem na altura da sua intimidade. Bella ria, parecia não se incomodar porque sua _bunda_, dançava no ritmo do samba sem problema. Deixei de desfrutar e lhe dei um olhar irritado que ela ignorou. Em uma de suas mãos segurava um copo cheio de caipirinha, certamente era o segundo. Tinha a pele das bochechas avermelhada e depois de alguns minutos, o cabelo úmido de suor. Aaaaaaaaaaarg! Queria dar um soco nesse imbecil degenerado.

A noite transcorreu intensa e o ciúmes me comia vivo. Sem dúvidas, a menina deusa não deixava de me seduzir nem um segundo, essa era a parte boa. A música se tornou estridente e tive a magnífica ideia de sair daquele lugar, em grande parte para liberar Bella dos braços do_ símbolo sexual_, se continuassem a dançar desse modo com certeza ele a estupraria aqui mesmo. Arg!

Chegamos ao nosso hotel e como andávamos meio bêbados subimos ao terraço, disposto apenas para os quatro. Pedimos mais álcool.

A garota curvilínea sorria e não deixava de me dar olhares sensuais, inclusive me separou descaradamente de Fabio e Bella. Arg! Beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha em repetidas ocasiões, enquanto balbuciava sensualmente em sua língua nativa. Embora a brasileira me atraísse, não conseguia deixar de olha-los.

Os lindos olhos de chocolate se tornaram uma súplica silenciosa. Não queria que eu fosse com ela. Senti como se um balde água fria se esvaziasse dentro de meu corpo. Foi um golpe frio e certeiro no centro do estômago, sem dúvidas, prazeroso. Sorri, negando com a cabeça, enquanto a menina me pegava pela mão com mais força, tentando me arrastar para descer as escadas para nos afundar em um quarto e nos embriagarmos de prazer. Mas... desta vez seria diferente, algo que eu desconhecia me sugeria fortemente que continuasse no terraço.

— Vamos beber outra dose? – sugeri para distraí-la, não podia ser tão rude ao dizer diretamente que não queria transar com ela. Ninguém em seu perfeito juízo iria entender, esse corpo com curvas demais certamente era uma passagem para o prazer, especialmente considerando como aqueles quadris se moviam na dança.

— Outra? Não! – exclamou com um sorriso travesso. Aproximou seus lábios sensuais muito perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou lentamente – o que tenho para lhe oferecer é muito melhor... – Ui, ui, ui! Não tinha dúvida de quão boa sua oferta seria, no entanto, não podia ir, não com _ela_ ali, me observando. Não foi difícil perceber de que apesar de parecer muito animada com "O moreno", seu rosto se virou de vez em quando para saber se eu havia ido ou não. Nossos olhares se cruzaram muitas vezes, mas não parecia lhe incomodar.

— Vamos! – insisti com um gesto suplicante, mas sem deixar de sorrir, essa era a minha melhor carta de convicção. Forcei um pouco para retornar ao terraço.

— Está bem! – assentiu por fim. Ufa! – mas é a última – sorriu sensualmente e tocou sutilmente meus lábios. A arrastei pela mão para fora do terraço. Olhei Isabella, ela sorriu e continuou conversando com seu _amigo_.

Conseguimos um par de doses a mais no bar. Minha acompanhante casual bebeu a caipirinha abruptamente, eu em vez disso, tomei goles pequenos, já estava tonto o suficiente para arruinar esta noite com uma dose a mais. Ela estava no limite de embriaguez, de modo que um pequeno empurrão foi apenas um incentivo para afastá-la. Logo, como se a natureza estivesse do meu lado, o céu se fechou por completo, começando em poucos minutos a cair gotas tênues que logo se transformara em gotas enormes, simulando uma cortina de água.

A menina, absolutamente bêbada, caiu no sono sobre uma das cadeiras. Era a minha chance. Levantei-me e franzi o cenho em uma falsa, mas crívell preocupação. Aproximei-me de Fabio e Isabella.

— Janine dormiu – passei meus dedos pelo pescoço, mostrando-lhe um "morreu" universal, enquanto sustentei um sorriso condescendente.

— Uf! Que chato! – o morenão exclamou, impotente – Isabella, sinto muito! Foi um prazer... – ele a beijou na bochecha como costumavam os latinos e logo caminhou em direção à outra mulher. O acompanhei, mas ele voltou e se aproximou de Bella com voz alta – Talvez amanhã? – insistiu. Ela me olhou por um segundo e sorriu.

— Claro! – Isso jamais aconteceria. Sorri.

O ajudei a pegar a mulher entre os braços e um funcionário do hotel acabou de ajuda-lo. Voltei imediatamente sob a chuva intensa. Ela continuou parada ali, no meio do nada. Tinha o cabelo completamente molhado, mas ainda assim mantinha um leve rubor em suas bochechas, estava meio bêbada. Ela sorriu.

Aproximei-me certo de queria pega-la em meus braços, mas ela deu alguns passou para trás, parando na borda do terraço, bem no limite do precipício. A segui, aprisionando meu corpo contra o seu. Não tinha escapatória.

Apesar da influência do álcool infringida em meu corpo, o que fiz foi absolutamente consciente. Podia sentir seu corpo quente, mesmo com a chuva intensa e esmagadora, era uma sensação ainda mais sensual, porque era apenas o nosso calor que nos protegia da umidade. Sorri, feliz pelo momento.

— Eles já foram... – sussurrei com meus lábios a alguns milímetros dos seus.

— E? – levantou uma sobrancelha desafiando. Bufei, enquanto sorria e balançava a cabeça, era teimosa até nessas circunstâncias.

— E você não pode escapar – insisti divertido. Engoli saliva e seus lábios separaram-se levemente de modo inconsciente. Era a _minha_ hora. – Me desculpe! – me desculpei sem querer realmente fazê-lo – mas você está estranhamente irresistível – inclinei meu rosto ainda mais e entreabri seus lábios com duas sucções sutis e profundas. Ela suspirou e o nó do meu estômago se contraiu mais. Primeiro senti o calor ardente de sua boca, que por pouco me queimou. E, oh, por favor! Quando minha língua finalmente acariciou a sua, senti como se meu corpo estivesse cheio de uma adrenalina esquisita que me fazia sentir como se este momento não fosse real. Era muito bom para ser verdade! Nossas línguas entraram em uma sintonia perfeita e sensual, batendo de um lado para o outro com necessidade.

Mais relaxado levantei minha mão direita para acariciar o contorno do seu pescoço, fino e suave. Não queria parar de beija-la, apesar da chuva que nos molhava até que nos encharcamos completamente. Seu corpo se acomodou ao meu como se fosse um complemento. A rodeei com meus braços pela cintura. Ela se inclinou para trás levemente, mas a segurei com mais força, até que separei seus lábios dos meus, com a dificuldade evidente, ela não queria parar de me beijar.

— Edward – sussurrou um pouco assustada, seus olhos redondos e atentos deixaram claro – isso não é certo... você e eu... e Carlisle – o nome do meu pai pela primeira vez não me irritou. Ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Peguei a base do seu queixo com carinho e esclareci com certeza.

— O que não está certo, Bella, o que não está certo é o que faz como meu pai, com minha mãe e comigo. Isto – continuei – é a única coisa que _**está**_ certa – a olhei fixamente, minhas palavras eram sinceras. Bella sorriu pouco convencida, mas se resignou, parecia mais aliviada.

— Isso é o resultado do álcool – exclamou com um sorriso vazio.

— Você sabe tão bem como eu que não é assim – este último lhe disse com meus lábios colados nos dela, entreabrindo-os para beija-la novamente.

Beijamos-nos com ímpeto e necessidade. A forma como ela o fazia, ou como eu me sentia, era muito diferente. As sensações eram estranhamente maiores, distintas, magníficas! A chuva continuou nos aproximando e a roupa já havia se tornado pesada. Com mais dificuldade que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tivesse feito nos últimos tempos, me separei de seus lábios saborosos e lhe disse.

— Você se importaria de sairmos daqui? A água já chegou às minhas meias – sorri. Ela também o fez.

— Claro que não... acho que meus sapatos estão encharcados – riu. A peguei pela cintura e arrastei para fora do dilúvio. Pedimos o elevador e sorrimos quando as portas dele se abriram. Parecíamos dois pintinhos molhados! Nada sensuais. Ela apoiou seu rosto no meu ombro para esconder-se de si mesma e eu ri, feliz pelo o que fez. O elevador se abriu rapidamente e caminhamos juntos pelo corredor. A deixei na porta do seu quarto. Ela tirou o cartão da carteira e abriu a porta do quarto. Fiquei paralisado quando a fechou no meu nariz, embora não o tenha feito de modo rude. Eu queria continuar com ela!

Decepcionado, abri a porta do meu quarto. Tirei meu casaco o estirando e o deixei no banheiro, no entanto, alguns toques me alertaram. Voltei inquieto, as emoções ainda estavam à flor da pele. Caminhei até a porta e peguei a maçaneta para abri-la. Era ela.

* * *

**AGORA sim vai começar a história deles. E vai ser bom rsrsrs **

**Confesso que a culpa pela demora foi minha, já faz um bom tempo que a Gui me mandou o capítulo, mas esqueci completamente de revisá-lo e só lembrei tem alguns dias. Vou perguntar para ela se o próximo está em andamento e ai posto o mais rápido possível!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	9. Ao Amor

**Ricos, Famosos e Felizes?**

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a Karen Vera, os personagens a Stephenie, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen é filho de um milionário, irmão de Alice e Emmett. Seus pais Carlisle e Esme eram o casal perfeito, até que ele toma a medida drástica de separar. Os olhos não podem acreditar, nunca viram qualquer evidência de desunião, muito pelo contrário.

Mas até então o marido e pai perfeito, esconde um jovem segredo, um amante, Isabella Swan. Edward tenta contato com ela para parar essa relação que terminou com sua família, mas vai ficar chocado quando encontrá-la…

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – ...Ao Amor**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

— Olá — sorriu com o queixo apontado para baixo, levantando apenas seus olhos chocolates. As veias irrigavam tanto sangue que subia e descia a velocidade da luz, que em qualquer momento eu explodiria. Engoli em seco — Posso entrar? — continuou. Que imbecil! Havia ficado parado na soleira da porta, atordoado, sem conseguir nem sequer convida-la para entrar.

— Claro! — fui para o lado para deixa-la entrar. Ela veio descalça e passou sem dificuldade por baixo do meu braço, era pequena, não media mais de um metro sessenta e cinco. Não tirei o olhar dela, até que ela se virou e cravou seus lindos olhos castanhos em mim. Sustentei o seu olhar, mas de repente a expressão de seu rosto mudou e parecia hesitante.

— Isso é absurdo! — Exclamou decidida a ir embora. Avançou até a porta, mas desta vez eu a estava cobrindo. Fechei-a atrás das minha costas e me coloquei entre a saída e Bella.

— Não, não, não, não, não! — Balbuciei desesperado. — Você não vai embora... — ela me olhou surpresa, abriu os olhos e a boca, ainda tinha o cabelo e o vestido molhado. Ergueu o queixo em desafio, no entanto, não continuou avançando, ficou de pé, imóvel. Quando notei que ela havia abaixando a guarda e não era uma gazela pronta para fugir, deixei a porta em paz para avançar até ela.

— Edward! — suplicou, respirando, finalmente se rendendo. Peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximei meus lábios lentamente até os seus. Beijei seu lábio inferior várias vezes antes de introduzir minha língua, não queria perder nenhum momento do seu sabor delicioso.

Corri minhas mãos para sua cintura para prendê-la contra mim, com força, decisivo. Seu corpo magro finalmente relaxou, permitindo que minhas mãos corressem pelas suas costas. Nossas línguas estavam unidas, lutando numa guerra de amor e ódio, mas o desejo firme. Uni com mais ímpeto meus lábios aos seus. Ela reagiu.

Sem sequer esperar baixou sua boca para beijar meu queixo e cada uma das feridas que tinham ficado do meu barbear frustrado dessa manhã. No meio das carícias suas mãos se enrolaram no meu cabelo, forçando as pontas dos dedos na minha pele. Peguei seu cabelo molhado e o enrolei para o lado do seu ombro ombros. Gotículas de água sensuais caiam sobre a pele translúcida. Desci para pegá-las. Beijei seu pescoço fino e elegante, desde a mandíbula até o início da clavícula.

Meu corpo começou a esquentar cada vez mais, e no meio da umidade fria da minha roupa, eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Isso estava acontecendo! Oh, sim! Era real...

Corri minhas mãos sobre suas costas, novamente, até o início do fecho daquele vestido preto sensual que havia me enlouquecido a noite inteira. Ela não me parou, na verdade, esperou com expectativa. Meu coração pulou exageradamente, com certeza se estivesse completamente sóbrio teria vergonha, mas teria certeza de que o dela batia igualmente forte.

Quando comecei a descer lentamente a linha do zíper, Bella pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos finas e me beijou desesperadamente.

— Isso é errado, Edward – sussurrou no meu ouvido com culpa. Remexeu o meu orgulho.

— Não é... na verdade, é maravilhosamente bom – sorri para ela com cumplicidade e seus olhos de chocolate se iluminaram até atirar faíscas.

Meus dedos foram para as bordas de seu vestido para começar a abaixa-lo, sem pressa. Já estava completamente solto. Coloquei minhas em seus ombros belos e leitosos para continuar nessa parte do vestido que ela cobria com tanto receio, porque tapava seus seios. Tirei suas mãos firmemente contidas e deixei a roupa cair ao nível dos seus quadris. Seus seios ficaram completamente nus... eram mais belos do que eu imaginava. Pareciam duas mangas firmes e doces, chamando-me para beijá-las. Os mamilos rosa claro quase se confundiam com o branco intenso da sua pele, no entanto ao sugar um deles, o rosa se transformou em um leve tom de cereja, eriçando a pele e os mamilos, que eram resolutamente volumosos. Com sutileza acariciei a borda externa dos seus pequenos seios, seguindo o contorno exterior da fruta fibrosa e sensual. Sua pele se transformou em pequenos pontinhos de pele ereta.

— São belíssimos — comentei fazendo alusão aos seus seios. Ela pareceu corar. Minhas mãos se ajustaram ao contorno de sua cintura magra pronunciada, sentindo a dureza de suas costelas para acabar nos quadris suaves pronunciados. Fui me abaixando à medida que beijava a pele. Ela me pegou pela gravata, obrigando-me a levantar. Desfez-se dela e continuou desabotoando minha camisa. Colocou seus lábios na altura do meu peito, os abriu levemente, umedecendo minha pele. Contrai-me de prazer, soltando um gemido involuntário. Ela sorriu diante da minha reação — Não zombe — a desafiei. — Você provoca isso e mais — sustentei seu olhar. Desci seu vestido rapidamente até tirá-lo e a peguei pelas coxas com força, pressionando-a contra a parede. Ela estava completamente nua, com exceção de sua calcinha.

Ela levantou sua pélvis, pegando a parte baixa do meu estômago. Podia sentir o calor que emanava por entre suas pernas. Uf, uf! Tive que segurar o ar para permanecer firme. Ela tirou minha camisa e começou a lamber meus ombros com paixão, enquanto suas mãos se enterravam nas minhas costas. Pressionei minha pélvis na sua e agora foi ela quem gemeu.

— Estamos quites — sorri, com a voz deformada pelo desejo e o prazer.

— Isso foi algo _sujo_, Edward — a forma que ela pronunciava meu nome tinha me desconcertado por completo. Peguei-a com mais força pelos glúteos e ela cruzou as pernas por trás dos meus quadris. Era tanta a excitação que nem sentia o peso dela. Caminhei sem dificuldade até a cama. Deixei-a por baixo. Ela me olhou inquieta e estendeu sua mão imediatamente para puxar-me para ela, que permanecia sentada com os joelhos juntos, mas os tornozelos separados, até que eu cheguei, é claro.

A segui, tentando tocar seus lábios, porque cada vez que eu fazia isso, ela ia um pouco mais para trás.

— Sem isso... — ela indicou para a minha calça. Levantei-me com rapidez e comecei a tira-la.

Tirei o cinto e continuei com o gancho do cós. Minha parte baixa estava completamente erguida. Fiquei só de boxer. Ela se aproximou como uma verdadeira felina, sigilosa, mas segura e certeira. Ainda sentada na borda da cama começou a me beijar na beira dos quadris, lambendo minha pele há tão escassos centímetros da minha masculinidade, que fiquei sem ar. Já podia me imaginar navegando no meio de suas pernas sensuais e esbeltas. Ela tocou brevemente o lado da minha roupa intima com a ponta de seus dedos, baixando-a bem antes de chegar a minha intimidade.

— Você quer me enfartar — sussurrei com a voz errática. Ela sorriu. Levantou-se com decisão e pegou-me pela mão para me arrastar até o centro do quarto, onde havia uma pequena mesa de madeira, redonda, com duas cadeiras. Separou as duas e colocou meus dedos no inicio de sua calcinha. Finalmente! A abaixei, tentando que a ansiedade não me ganhasse, e com admiração observei sua pélvis sensual e muito, muito feminina. Passei minhas mãos por debaixo de seus glúteos para colocá-la em cima da mesinha e a deixei nela. Suas mãos pegaram minha roupa intima justa, até deixa-la cair.

Beijei-a calmamente, enquanto ela separava levemente seus joelhos para me receber. Oh, sim, SIM! Eu estava tão sozinho há alguns segundos, não podia falhar. Passei minhas mãos por debaixo de suas coxas e arrastei-a até mim. Minha pele fervia e o excesso de sangue em plena ebulição invadia minha razão. Aproximei-me um pouco mais até que nos tocávamos superficialmente. Pude me deleitar com a umidade de seu centro.

— Faça isso logo! — Ela ordenou enquanto engolia a saliva ruidosamente. Seu corpo ardia. Sorri já totalmente seguro. Peguei-a pelos quadris e me submergi em seu mundo, experimentando enquanto pouco a pouco eu entrava na placidez de seu centro úmido e quente. Fiquei assim um minuto, só sentindo como nossas partes se uniam em um prazer absoluto. Demorei um pouco mais para começar a mover meus quadris. O calor do corpo dela tinha me deixado bobo.

Em um frenesi total comecei a ouvir seus gemidos intensos e sensuais. Ela se aderiu a mim e eu a ela. Movíamos-nos em um ritmo constante e indescritivelmente delicioso. Em sua intimidade eu havia encontrado uma fonte interminável de prazer, um manjar doce e rico. Ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu a abracei com força, queria me fundir a ela. Beijei-a uma e outra vez, até que seus gemidos me anunciaram seu prazer maior. Concentrei-me neles e tentei segui-la, não foi difícil. Sua intimidade começou a se contrair fortemente, umedecendo-se cada vez mais, esquentando e acariciando minha masculinidade. Isso era o céu! Não existia outra opção. Beijei-a e cada um se acabou nos lábios do outro nas ondas de prazer.

Inspirei profundamente e ela suspirou, enquanto afundava seu rosto no meu ombro. Ela se negava a me olhar.

— Hey, hey, Bella! Olhe para mim — levantei seu queixo, tentando buscar seus olhos. Eu ainda estava dentro de seu corpo. Ela se opôs, mas baixei meu rosto para encontrar com o seu. Sorri para ela. — Não há nada de ruim nisso — lhe lembrei ansioso, não queria que ela saísse do meu lado. Ela tinha os olhos tremeluzentes.

— Isso é uma grande traição, Edward... — insistiu. Suas palavras remexeram meu estômago só por um par de segundos.

— Não... não... é — foi um pouco para trás, obrigando-me a sair dela. Colocou os pés no chão para ir embora, mas eu a parei, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Hoje você não vai a lugar algum — sussurrei em seu ouvido, no momento que beijava seu pescoço, enquanto a arrastava até a cama. Intencionalmente passei um de meus pés no meio de seus tornozelos para fazê-la se desequilibrar e cair no colchão, sempre pega pelos meus braços. Primeiro fez cara de espanto e logo, percebeu que era parte do jogo.

— Você gosta de jogos rudes? — ela levantou uma sobrancelha, torcendo os cantos de seus lábios. Movi minha boca de um lado ao outro.

— Se essa é a única forma que posso te segurar aqui — acomodei-a na cama e me deixei cair sobre seu corpo menos fraco do que eu pensava. Ela me olhou intrigada. Entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, levando seus braços para cima da cabeça. Logo, solto uma de minhas mãos e segurei sua cintura com uma delas. Seus olhos se acenderam em luxúria e em retribuição esbocei o melhor dos meus sorrisos. Tentei beija-la, mas ela levou o rosto para o lado. Sorri — Faremos isso do modo difícil? — levantei uma sobrancelha, com o desejo me invadindo até a última célula, a única coisa que eu queria era tê-la novamente. Inclinei meu rosto para direita para pegar seus lábios, mas outra vez virou o rosto, fazendo um sorriso perverso. Ela não me deixou beija-la! Ha! Eu a castigaria de todos os modos.

Ainda mantendo seus braços sustentados por uma de minhas mãos, desci pela base de seu queixo, enchendo sua pele de beijos e mordidas inofensivas. Tirei a ponta da língua e lambi seu peito muito superficialmente. Seu corpo delicioso começou a estremecer pouco a pouco e as pernas começaram a se libertar, dando-me a oportunidade deliciosa de colocar no meio delas. Com cuidado separei seu joelho esquerdo do direito. Ela ainda se negava a me beijar, em um jogo febril malévolo.

Acomodei-me no meio de seus quadris perfeitamente definidos e com bastante toque comecei a distanciar suas pernas cada vez mais, dando-me o espaço suficiente para entrar nela. Senti que minha respiração se agitava fortemente, mas tentava contê-la para não demonstrar meu desespero. Aproximei minha pélvis um pouco da sua, elas se tocaram sutilmente. A frequência de sua respiração se entrecortou e me aproximei um pouco mais, mas sem me introduzir por completo. Morria de vontade de fazer isso! Mas não faria até que ela me beijasse.

— Faça! — balbuciou uma súplica. Sorri, embora explodisse em testosterona. O aroma que sua pele translúcida exalava estava me enlouquecendo.

— Me deixa te beijar — sussurrei em seu ouvido docemente, tentando me conter, embora eu não fosse durar. Uf! Eu não poderia chegar até o final e passaria uma vergonha horrorosa. Ela negou com a cabeça e em resposta, fiz que nosso toque fosse mais intenso, mas sem concretizar. Aproximei meu rosto do dela o suficiente para que me beijasse, mas minha bochecha esquerda roçava sua mandíbula, mas não concordou. Distanciei minhas pélvis da dela, só para tortura-la e baixei minha mão livre para tocar sua intimidade... estava tão úmida. Oh, por favor, eu estava perdendo este paraíso maravilhoso só para contradizê-la. Ela deu um tremor sutil diante do meu contato.

Com as pontas dos dedos úmidas subi pelas bordas de seus quadris, marcando sua cintura até chegar a um de seus seios. Acariciei seus mamilos com meus dedos e depois continuei com a ponta da minha língua. Eu podia sentir o bater de seu coração e constatar sua respiração irregular.

Suguei seu outro seio e ela gemeu de prazer. Bingo! Eu estava ganhando, não levaria muito para ela ceder. Agora teria que pedir. Pressionei minhas pélvis nos seus quadris e foi quando tentou buscar minha boca desesperadamente. Fui para trás, evitando que ela tocasse meus lábios. Eu não conseguiria aguentar muito mais! Seus olhos imploravam que eu me aproximasse de sua boca.

— Venha, por favor! — ela sussurrou debilmente. Meu ego masculino se inchou de alegria, minhas práticas de _tortura_ eram muito, muito eficazes, embora desta vez estive a ponto de perder o controle.

— O que? — perguntei só para aborrecê-la, eu tinha ouvido perfeitamente.

— Deixe-me te beijar! — suplicou. Sorri e ela como um abstinente na frente de um copo de vinho, se lançou na minha boca, sugando com força meu lábio inferior e eu, puxei o lábio superior dela. Minha língua se abriu passando por seus dentes até acariciar sua língua doce. Fundimos-nos em um beijo intenso cheio de fogosidade e plenamente selvagem. Ela relaxou um pouco seus quadris, chamando-me a me introduzir entre suas pernas. Respirei profundamente e me fundi nesse mundo divino de calor intenso e viscosidade úmida.

Ficamos assim até o amanhecer. O sol aparecia timidamente quando nos cobrimos debaixo das cobertas. Ela caiu no sono em meu peito e eu, entrelacei meus dedos nos seus.

Acordei passando das dez da manhã. Olhei ao meu lado, mas ela já não estava. Uma onda de decepção se apoderou da minha consciência.

* * *

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Podem colocar a culpa em mim pela falta de atualização em Ricos, Famosos e Felizes! Fiz um cronograma agora de traduzir uma vez por semana os capítulos daqui e espero que dê certo._

_Agora a história deles começa de verdade e espero que vocês gostem!_

_Obrigada a todas que esperaram pelo capítulo e comentem, isso me incentiva a traduzir._

_Beijos, Ingrid. _

* * *

**E lá vamos nós! Como a Gui disse, é aqui que a história deles realmente começa e bem, já temos alguns capítulos adiantados ;)**

**Obrigada por terem paciência e comentem por favor!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
